Creature
by Dachschaden
Summary: Creature is a story that plays 50 years before the movie and one year after it. The main character is called 'Creature'. He has this nickname not because of how he looks like, no, it's because of his species. He met 50 years ago a young vixen names Mia Fox. She saved his life. The two got quickly friends and had some adventures. After their first adventure, they weren't done yet.
1. Chapter 1

"There was a time. A time before this happened, before mammals evolved. You are looking for your creator. (loughting) Here I am."

 **USA, Los Angeles, 2024**

"This is the last battle of US-Army. There are two ways this war could end. First option, our species dies or we fight against terrorism and survive." a general said.

"My name is Jonas J. Smith. Born in germany. As the war began I was 14. My parents though I would be a nice police officer, maybe they are right, but then I must to put a bullets in Pa's head. You maybe ask why." he wrote.

 **Germany, Erfurt, 2014**

"Kleiner Bruder komm schon. (Little brother come one.)" Jonas brother said. "Lass ihn hier. (Leave him here.)" his father said. "Papa?" Jonas asked. "Grüß deine Mutter von mir. (Tell your mom, I said 'hi'.)" his father said and aimed a pistole on his son.

"Nein! (NO!)" his brother yelled. He punched the gun out of his hand. Then his father hit his brother. "Michael!" Jonas screamed. Jonas stood up and grabbed the pistole. His father holds his older son a knife und his chin, but Jonas pulled the trigger.

He fell dead to the ground. Michael stood up and grabbed his younger brother. "Jonas du musst verstehen. Wir sind im Krieg und wir müssen von hier weg. (Jonas you have to understand. We are at war and we must get away from here.) Mike told him.

Then Mike started the engine of an old motorcycle. "Auf nach Hamburg. (Let's go to Hamburg.)" Mike said and his brother got on the motorcycle.

 **USA, Los Angeles, 2024**

"This is what the war made us. My dad went crazy. It is a virus it turned good people to bad. Now they are called terrorists." Jonas told to his recorder.

"Maybe this is my last massage. After this fight someone will remember. Maybe my childrens, other childrens." he paused for awhile. "Maybe another evolved animal like us or an alien from far away." Jonas said.

"My brother cares about my girlfriend and my son, now. He isn't a family guy, but he protects my family. Now I start with our newest Jets and stop the terrorists from blow my whole species up." Jonas said. "It's time, Smith. Start the engine." a colleague said.

"My name is Captain Jonas J. Smith and I lead an elite squad to protect my species." Jonas finished.

Then the engine starts. Jonas followed the runway and starts as the first. He could see the enemy from far away. They hadn't so good planes like him, but they have power to fight.

After a while...

Jonas were the last of his squad and two of them were up. "This is for the fallen!" Jonas yelled and shoot on of them down. Then he got hit by the second one.

He passed out for a while. "Jonas do you hear me?" his brother asked. "She is dead. A plane crashed in her building. I try to get to the gryocells, but it looks like I... we can't survive. I love you little brother. Rest in Peace, everyone." Mike said.

Jonas woke up and saw a bright light and then he saw the mushroom cloud of a nuclear bomb. "Mike!" Jonas screamed and tears fell on the bottom of the jet. Then the repulsion of the bomb hit the jet. The radioactivity in this world froze many parts of the world. Jonas crashed in a lake. He made it out of the aircraft, but froze immediatly.

The radio activity changed the world. It stood a long way for evolution. Other mammals evolved through the radioactivity and after ten years they walked on two feeds. A new phase of mammals begun. They were intelligent and forgot there instincts. They talked to each other and live together.

But they didn't know about peace. They were against each other. Predator and Prey couldn't live together.

After the last war the predator staats gave up and the new staats came. They lived in peace now, but some stupid prey animals decided to make the world vor every predator worse.

They put them tame collars around there necks and as reason, they said: "For the safedy of all mammals." or "Without your, you turn back to your primitv savage ways." It was dumb to believe that. The species who lived before, were mammals too, even predators.

But after this nearly 2000 years. We reaching the point were this story starts. A vixen with the name Mia Fox wants to change the world, but she couldn't. She decided to find a way. She looks after some relics from the past civilization.

Some prey told her there weren't one and god himself creats them. And some other prey told her the evolution decided to let us be the first civilization.

The other predators didn't said something to her work. Some liked it and some saw it as waste of time.

 **Zootopia, 1967 a.h.** _(a.h. = after humans.)_

"Mia are you sure you want to do this?" a friend of Mia asked. "Yes I want." Mia answered. She sat with another female fox on a coffee for predators.

Her name was Ellena Wilde and she was pregnant.

"You know that no one will help you, Mia. This is to crazy." Ellena answered. "I know." Mia said and let her muzzle fell on the table. "Hey I would help, if I weren't pregnant." Ellena said. "You have so luck. You have a husband and the other foxes are thinking I'm crazy." Mia said. "Hey Mia you are still young. You find someone." Ellena told her. "Thanks. Does you two have a name for him?" Mia asked. "We think about calling him John." Ellena answered.

"I have to go." Mia said and put her mug on the tray. "Take care of yourself." Ellena said and smiled. "I will." Mia answered.

Mia went to her aparment as she entered the building her landlord stood in front of her. "Take you stuff and go." he said. "Why, I paid my rent." Mia said. "There are new Law's, miss Fox. You aren't allowed to rent by a prey landlord." her landlord said who was a beaver.

"Okay." Mia said. "Hey, you know I don't want this, but there are new rules." the beaver said. Mia went up to her apartment and put her stuff in a bag.

She wasn't intressted in clothing like other females. She weard mostly male cloths without counting the underwear.

She grabbed her bag and looked back at her apartment. Then she left and looked the door.

"Thank you for letting me rent this apartment, Mr. Log." she said and hadn't a smile in her face. She gave him the keys and left the building.

"I knew someone in Thundratown who is a predator and rents some little apartments." the beaver said. Mia smiled a little bit. He gave her the adresse of the building.

 **Zootopia, Thundratown**

She knocked at a door in the building. "Mrs. Wulf? I am Mia Fox and got kicked out of my apartment this morning. I heard you have some I could rent." Mia said.

"Yes, we have. Come in little one." the female wolf said. "It's very hard to find a home in this world. The laws mad it everytime harder for us predatos, but I work for a company. We do our best to get some predators a home, not for free surely. For some larger mammals you could say the apartments are small, but in your size." the wolf said.

"Mrs. Wulf, I have money and I pay my bill on time. I need somewhere to stay." Mia said and holds some money in front of her.

"I know you want this talk some other times, but you are a fox and like everyone knows, it needs time to trust a fox, but you look like you didn't slept since days." Mrs. Wulf said.

Mia lost her smile. "I show your room." the wolf said and took the money. Mia got to smile and her collar went from green to red.

The collars shocked the owner when they went to emotional. Mia was very happy to this time, but the collar saw it as dangerous.

The wolf showed her, her room and she loved it. She dropped the key on a table besides the door.

It was evening and like Mrs. Wulf noticed she didn't slept since days. She throw herself on the bed and began to sleep.

At the next day, she decide for a walk. She didn't care about the cold or about warmth. She walked everywhere, but this time she was on the Thundra river.

But then an an earthquake happened. The ice broke and fell with her in the water. She grabbed an ice floe and climbed on it. Then she needs some breath. The water is very cold. She had her eyes closed and then opened her eyes. She saw him.

She went shock as she saw him for few seconds, but then she smiled a little bit. She swam with the ice floe at the shore.

Mia was strong enough to push it and pushed it through the snow. Then she saw the house where she lives now. It was morning and the most people were at work. As she entered the lobby, he was easier to carry. She could took him upstairs and throw him on the bed.

Mia saw the ice were a little bit red, after the ice melt away. He started to breath and on his right ear he were bleeding.

Surely he was unconscious, but it suprised Mia that he was alive. Mia undressed him fast and throw a blanket over his naked body. She turned the heater on and then he dropped a device.

"This Jonas J. Smith this is my recordlog. I'm a soldier of the US-Army. If someone find this, than it is possible, that I am dead, missing or hurt. Hopefully you found me and maybe you have some questions." the soft male voice said.

"Yes, I have." she said and smiled at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Note:  
My english isn't perfect and this is my first story.

* * *

She gave him medicine, food and water, but he didn't woke up. He couldn't, but then she looked at the device and took it in her paws.

"What is this?" she asked herself. It was small and had just one button on the side.

She pressed it and it began to work. "Welcome back, Captain." a voice said. "Today is the 7.6.3991. The weather will be cold at your location." it added.

"Wow." she said. Then she looked back to the Creature. "You really speak my language. Why?" she asked. He couldn't answere, he was still resting.

She petted his cheek and smiled at him.

* * *

 **At the evening...  
**

She turned the radio on and heard some music, in meanwhile she cook some dinner for herself. After she was done with cook in, she ate her food.

Some hours later she pulled out some paper and a pen and wrote something.

"Now it is day two. He isn't awake, but he will survive." she wrote. Then she noticed he is moving. She put her pen away and stood up. She went to the Creature.

She could hear him wispern. "Mike... Sarah... James..." he wispered. Then she looked in his face and put her paw on his forehead. He calmed down. "Soft." he said and opened his eyes.

He looked calm at her. "What did you gave me, Doctor?" he asked in a calm voice. His shining blue eyes met her red ones. "I'm not a doctor." she answered him.

He thought he was on drugs. "Where am I?" he asked.

"You are in Zootopia and you slept very long, maybe thousand of years." she answered

She put her paw away from his forehead. "This feels real, not like... drugs." he said.

"I didn't gave you drugs." Mia said. He looked at his equipment and at his gun holster.

"Please do it, please kill me." he wispered. She looked at the gun. "No, I can't." Mia said. "Why?" he asked. "I'm not a killer. You need to life." she answered.

"I have no reason to life." he said. "You have a second chance. Better you take it." Mia said. "I do it my self." he said and tried to get up, but she pressed him down again. "I don't let this happened." she said.

"Cute." he said and loughted quietly. "A fox who got evolved tells me that I should take my life." he added. "Fine, I take it. I'm the oldest mammal alive." he said.

"You are a mammal?" Mia asked. "Yes, I am. I'm a human. Well maybe the last one of them." he answered.

"You name is Jonas, right?" she asked. "Jonas J. Smith." he answered. "Why maybe?" Mia asked. "It could be that some of us got frozen, too." he answered.

"Isn't that a reason to stay?" Mia asked. "No." he answered. "Why?" Mia asked. "Do you lost family?" he asked.

Mia nodded. "Yes, I was child when my parents died. They had an accident." she answered. "How old were you at this time?" Jonas asked. "Eight." she answered.

"I'm sorry. I lost my parents with 14." he said. "I think you have more questions, but I'm hungry. Do you have something to eat?" he asked.

* * *

 **The next morning...**

Jonas wasn't full recovered, but he could walk. Mia was still sleeping. He slept in her bed and she on the couch. Jonas put his cloths on and tried to open the door. It was locked.

He saw the key on the desk. He unlocked the door with it and went out. As he left the apartment and went down floor, he covered his face with his hood.

He passed an lion. He looked at him. "Who are you?" he asked. Jonas didn't answere. "Hey, I ask you a question." he said.

Jonas ran out of the building. He saw the light of the sun. He felt the cold temperature. He felt the life around him.

But then he saw something different. The predators were looking at the ground and he saw some prey mammals who attacks a helpless smaller predator.

"What the..." Jonas began. His hands turned to fists. He walked over the street. The two prey mammals didn't saw him coming.

"Stop hurting him, cowards." he said. The two stopped hurting the smaller predator and looked at Jonas. "What do you want to do, Chomper? Call the police?" one of them said and both were loughting. One of them were a zebra and the other a horse.

Jonas pulled out a knife. "No, I do it myself." Jonas answered. "Oh, I warn you we are working for Mr. Big." the zebra said.

"I don't care." Jonas said. Then the horse pulled a gun out of his pockets. "I can kill you before you can pull the trigger." Jonas said and he pulled the trigger, but he didn't hit Jonas.

Jonas looked at the gun. "Really? How stupid are you?" Jonas asked and threw his knife in his hoof. He threw it in pain and Jonas caught it. "Now, get the hell out of here!" Jonas yelled and aimed the gun at the zebras head.

The zebra passed him, but Jonas held the horse. He pulled his knife out of the hoof. The horse has almost passed away, but his friend cought him. "You are dead." the zebra said. "I was dead before." Jonas said. Jonas went to the predator who was a otter. Jonas put his knife away and helped him up. "You get killed." the otter said. "No, I don't." Jonas said. "Thank you, Mr..." he said. "Smith." he cut him off and smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Smith." the otter said and went away.

"What are you Mr. Smith?" the otter stopped and turned around, but he wasn't there anymore.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the apartment...**

Mia opened her eyes and got up. She looked around and didn't saw Jonas. "Jonas?" she asked. She walked to her door and opened it. Jonas stood in front of her.

"Where are you been?" she asked. "I was outside and caught some fresh air." he answered. "You can't just go outside." she said. "Why?" Jonas asked.

"Because of..." she began but he cut her off. "Sorry, I don't want to die inside this building and this otter had some problems outside." Jonas said.

"What otter?" Mia asked. "The otter who got attacked by two prey mammals." Jonas answered.

"Wait, what did you done?" Mia asked. "They told me I am dead and they work for a Mr. Big." Jonas answered. "You didn't done this?" she asked in panic. "You didn't attack this two mammals! Please tell me you didn't!" she begged.

"Calm down. They are gone now." Jonas said. Her collar went orange. "What is that?" Jonas asked. She stepped away from him. "No, no, you have to leave. No we both have to leave." she said.

Mia looked outside and saw a black sedan and some polar bears came in the building. Mia put her stuff in a bag.

"What are you doing?" Jonas asked. "Mr. Big is a big crime boss in this city. He will kill us both." Mia said. "Why you?" Jonas asked. "Long story." she answered.

Then her collar went red and she fell on her knees. "What is this?" Jonas asked. "A tame collar." she answered and opened her closet. She had a 9mm pistol in there. She grabbed his holster and threw it to him. Jonas cought it.

"They are here in few minutes." Mia said. "Do you know how to use that?" Jonas asked and point at her gun. "No, but I know how to scare people." she answered.

"Good, what if they shoot?" Jonas asked. "They won't. They want to ice us and I don't want to get Iced." Mia answered.

Then it knocked on the door. "Mrs. Fox there are three polar bears. They want to you." Mrs. Wulf said.

Jonas opened the window. "Come we need to get out." he said. Jonas took his phone and climbed out the window. Then the door opened. Mia put her bag on her back. Jonas grabbed her paw and pulled her out. The polar bears opened fire.

Jonas let himself fall and lands with a backflip on the pavement and cought her.. Then he let her down. "Thanks." she said.

"They aren't shooting? Should I trust you? Forget it, we must go." he said. They start to ran. "Shoot them!" one of the polar bears ordered his colleagues.

They opened fire again. Jonas jumped in a alley and pulled Mia with him. Jonas pulled his pistol out. He aimed around the corner and hit two of the polar bears.

"This will slow them down." Jonas said. The whole street was in panic. Then they heard a police car arriving. "Problem number two." Mia said. "Lets get out of here." Jonas said. "This way." Mia said and Jonas followed. The cops stopped the polar bears, but the cops were behind Jonas and Mia, too.

"Stop, this is the ZPD!" a officer shouted. They were targeting them with their weapons. "Down!" Jonas yelled. Jonas slides on the ground. Mia didn't listen and then the cops pulled the trigger.

They hit her. "Mia!" Jonas shouted and cought her. He carried her and turned around. Jonas fired back and hit the officers.

Jonas escaped over the sewers. "Hold on." Jonas tries to calm her, but she was in shock.

He carried her through the tunnels. He reached a subway tunnel and saw an old underground car. He stepped in and put her on one of the seats. Then he stopped the bleeding with his belt.

"Do not fall unconscious." Jonas said. "I'm scarred." she said. "I know, but this isn't serious. Do you want to hear a joke?" Jonas asked.

"Do YOU want to hear a joke?" she asked him. "Okay, first yours." Jonnas said. "What do you call a three humped camel? Pregnant." Mia said and grinned. "That was the worst joke I've ever heard." Jonas said and grinned, too.

"What about yours?" Mia asked. "The joke is that I have no jokes." Jonas answered. "Can you take your hood down?" she asked.

He did what she asked for. "This was the hardest morning ever." Mia said. Then she looked at Jonnas. He looks sad about something.

"Why are you looking so sad?" Mia asked. "I was thinking about everything. First I created you, then they hunt us because of me." Jonas said.

"I forgive you, Jonas. You didn't know about this guy." Mia said. Jonas smiled at her. "You know what, I like you very much, Mia." he said.

"I guess we are good friends now." Mia said. "How old is Mr. Big?" Jonas asked. "No older than me. His father died few months ago." she answered.

"Why does he want to kill you?" Jonas asked. "I stole money from him, a lot of money, he cought me, but I could escape." She answered.

"Do you have some friends where we could stay for awhile?" Jonas asked. "Yes, but I don't want to get them in trouble." Mia answered. "The whole world is in trouble and I could help." Jonas said. "Okay, she lives at the sahara square." Mia said.

"Can I look at the collar? I think I can remove it." Jonas said. "Do what you want." She said. He looked at her collar and then he cracked the lock.

He removed it and stood up. He walked around and then turned to Mia who couldn't believe what just happened.

"Where did you get this technology?" Jonas asked. Mia didn't answered. "I can destroy them all in a few hours." Jonas said and smiled.

He sat back to Mia and then he took her arm. "But first I need to get the bullet out of you." he said. She was scared about what he said.

"Wait..." she began but got cut of by the pain in her arm. "This will hurt." he said.


	3. Chapter 3

He ran through the city. Everyone looked at him and in his arms he carried Mia. Then he reached the sahara square. Mia told him the adress, before she fell unconscious.

Jonas ran in the building and ran upstairs. He saw the name tag. 'Wilde.' Jonas took a deep breath. Then he knocked on the door.

A male fox opened the door. "Good day, mister are you looking for..." the fox said and cut himself up. "Oh my god, Mia." he was startled as he saw Mia. "Come in fast." the fox said. "Who is it, honey?" a female voice asked.

"An emergency." the male fox said. Jonas went in and put her down on the couch. It was small apartment. Jonas bumped his head as he came in. Then another vixen came in. "What happened?" she asked, but then she saw Mia on the couch. "Someone shoot her in the arm." Jonas replied.

The male fox saw his gun on his belt. "Was it you?" he asked. "No." replied Jonas and placed the bullet on a table. Jonas put his jacket off and used it as a blanket for Mia.

His arms lit blue and his hands were red of her blood. "What, why are your arms blue?" the fox asked. But then they went normal.

"Can you tell us what happened exactly?" the vixen asked. "You are Ellena Wilde?" Jonas asked. "Yes, I am." the pregnant vixen answered. "Mia told you about what she was working?" Jonas asked. "Yes." Ellena answered.

"Who are you? What are you?" the male fox asked. "I'm Jonas Smith. I'm 1991 years old and I am a human." he replied.

"She did it." Ellena said and looked at her friend. "This guy is totally crazy." the fox said. "Sorry about my husband. He don't understand her work like I do now." Ellena apologized. "You do not have to apologize. I know the feeling that your husband has. And I know he does everything to protect you." Jonas said to Ellena and looked at her husband.

"I know how it is. This is why I don't stay here." Jonas added. Jonas stood up, pulled out a pistol and placed it next to Mia.

Jonas went out. "For your safety, do not tell anyone that she is here." he said and shut the door. The two foxes stood and went to Mia.

Outside starts to rain. The darkness of the city made him feel angry. His arms began to light up again.

"Where are you going with him?" a familiar voice from the past asked. "Every soldier under 18 goes to the doctors." another voice said from the past.

Jonas was now in an alley. He saw two dumpsters and he sat between them. He felt tired.

* * *

 **Somewhere in the US, 2016**

"Where are you going with him!?" Mike yelled. Jonas opened his eyes and saw a room. After some time a doctor came in the room.

"Jonas J. Smith? Is that your name?" the doctor asked. Jonas nodded. "Born in germany? Parents got brainwashed and are dead now? Joined the army with 15 with his brother?" the doctor asked. Jonas nodded again.

"One of the best in the academy." he read loudly.

"Ready for the tests?" the doctor asked. "What tests?" Jonas asked. The doctor pulled a gun and a dart hit Jonas. Whatever was in this dart was, it leads to unconsciousness.

Jonas woke in a hospital bed up. He had stitches on his arms, knees and chest. A female doctor came to him.

"What have you done to me?" he asked. "We modified your body. You have five implants in you." the doctor said.

"What for implants?" Jonas asked. "A chemical flows through your blood." the doctor said.

"What does this chemical?" Jonas asked. "There are two, the first lets you see better in the dark, the other let your body freeze instantly when your body temperature is in the deadly reach." the doctor said.

"What?" Jonas asked. "Second function of the second chemical is that it keeps you alive. It let you keep breathing. You also can rescue people with lips contact. They immediately freeze and breath the oxygen too." the doctor said.

"Why did you done this to me?" he asked. "We need the perfect soldiers. Who can survive everything." the doctor said.

"You are a one of the survivors. You will lead your own team." the doctor said. Jonas didn't smilled he was angry. His hands were fists now. "JONAS!" a familiar voice said happily.

* * *

 **Back in the alley...**

Jonas woke up in the alley. He could smell the rubbish. He sniffed at himself. "I really need a shower." he said.

He stood up and saw it was night. He pulled out Mia's collar. "This is strang. It is to futuristic for the technology that they use." Jonas said. Then he pulled out his phone and scanned the object.

Object name: TAME collar.  
Function: Calm prisoners with light electric shocks.  
Information: This item was used 2018 - 2023 in prisons. The prisoners got it and when they became too emotional, they got a slight electric shock.

"Oh my god..." Jonas said and put it back in his pocket. "I need to destroy it." he said.

Then he went out of the alley and saw Mr. Wilde outside the building. He was smoking a cigarette. Jonas went to him.

"You smell like shit." he said. He didn't saw him, but he could smell him. "I know my last shower was four days ago." Jonas said.

"Why are you don't leave this vixen like others do?" Mr. Wilde asked. "We are friends now." he replied. "Really? I know her more than you. She is a thief." Mr. Wilde said. "I know she stole money from some people." Jonas said. "She isn't just a thief, she is THE thief." Mr. Wilde said. "Mr. Wilde, I know she is, but I saw a world who isn't fair to her." Jonas said. "My name is Piberius, but friends call me Pipe." Pipe said. "Pipe? Funny. You haven't hot water anymore because the pipe is broken. You call Pipe he can fix it." Jonas said and grinned. Pipe was loughting.

"Jonas, you are a funny guy." Pipe said. "And you Pipe would be a great dad." Jonas said. "How do you know?" he asked. "I was a dad, too and everyone told me I'm a great dad. Now I'm the one who tells someone else." Jonas answered.

"What happened?" Pipe asked. "A terrorist brainwashed many people. My dad was one of them, he nearly killed my brother. I met a girl, her name was Sarah. She teached me to fly an aircraft. We came together and I got her accidently pregnant. We called our son James. He died in my brothers arms. He was dead as the bomb hit the ground." Jonas ansered.

"Why weren't you there to protect her?" he asked. "I was in the air to protect everyone. I failed. I killed them." Jonas said and tears flew over his whole face.

"Hey Jonas. I think it wasn't your fault." a voice behind him said. It was Mia. "I have a question, Jonas. How did you got her collar off?" Pipe asked. Mia went over to them.

"Cracked the look." Jonas answered. "How?" Mia asked. He pulled out his phone. "Tame collars were built by the goverment of the USA." a voice said.

"You mean they are from your civilization?" Mia asked. "Exactly. I heard you are the master thief who get me the remote control." he answered.

"What?! No, I don't steal anymore." she said. "Actually, it is not stealing. I'm the last human on earth and it is our technology." he said.

She took a deep breath. "Okay, but I don't do this without your help." she said. "Sure, I didn't said I let you do this alone." he said.

"I can help you." Pipe said. "I have an old friend. He knows the whole city." he added. "Thanks." Jonas said and smiled. "But first you both need a bath. That means now, because at day we don't have hot water." Pipe said.

* * *

 **The next afternoon...**

"TAME collar industry. The workers are prey, that means predator like us aren't allowed inside." Mia radioed. "How did you know?" he asked over the radio. "I read a law book." she answered.

"Why do you read a law book as a thief?" Jonas asked. "I didn't want to be a thief. I wanted to be a cop, but a predator can't be a cop." she answered. "Why does everyone have this dream to be a cop?" Jonas asked.

"Don't know." she replied. "Okay lets go, the entrance is empty. If someone suprise you he is tranqulized in under one second." Jonas said.

Mia walked in the building and pulled out her tranqulizer. "You know how to shoot?" Jonas asked. "Aim and shoot?" Mia asked. "Don't get nervous. You don't kill anyone." he said. "I come in now." Jonas radioed.

Mia was in the first floor now. "Where was the remote control?" Mia asked. "The blueprints of the collars are in the second floor and the remote control is in the fabrik hall." Jonas answered.

"Second floor now, two guards." Mia radioed. "I'm on my way." Jonas said and put his rifle on his back. He walked in. "Hey dudes." Jonas distract the guards. "Now." he said. Mia came out of her hiding spot and tranqulized on guard. In the meanwhile Jonas knocked the other guard out. "Sweet dreams." Jonas said.

Jonas took his gas can from his back and threw it in the blueprint room. Mia threw a burning match in the room and Jonas shut the door.

The fire alarm went off. "We need to go fast to the remote control." Jonas said. Mia opened a window and Jonas climbed out. Mia climbed on his back.

Jonas starts to climb down and as they reached the ground, they ran to the fabrik hall. Jonas took his rifle and shot the guards in seconds.

"Where did you learn to shoot like this?" Mia asked. "US-Army." he answered and smiled. "This effect don't holds long, we need to find the remote control." Jonas said.

"Found it." Mia said. Jonas turned around and saw Mia who got a grin in her face. She was next to the remote control.

"Good job." Jonas said. "Give me the fire axe." Jonas ordered. Mia ran to the emergency box and took the heavy fire axe. Jonas pulled his cellphone out and scanned the object.

She threw the axe to him and Jonas cought it with one hand. He destroyed the remote control. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"This is the remote control. I want to be sure they can't rebuilt the collars." Jonas said and threw his cellphone to her.

Jonas turned around and saw the garage door open. 20 police officers stood outside and they had all automatic weapons.

"Don't move." Jonas ordered. "What?" Mia asked. "Do what I say." Jonas said.

"Surrender now!" the cops yelled. Jonas dropped his weapon and but his hands behind his head. She done the same.

Two of the officers were rhinos and the two came closer.

Jonas smiled and Mia was afraid. The officer pulled out cuffs. Jonas pulled out his knife and threw it in his knee. And then he grabbed the gun and shot the other rhino in the knee too. Jonas aimed the heavy pistole on the rhino's head.

"Surrender now!" Jonas ordered them. The cops were afraid. "Do it, or you colleague is dead!" he shouted.

Mia ran behind Jonas. "No we don't." one of the officer said. Jonas aimed the gun at the officer who said it and shot him in the knee. "You need vacation." Jonas said.

The other officer put there weapons down because of fear. Mia gave him his rifle. He tranqulized the officer and the rhinos too.

There was just one officer awake. It was a gazelle. He tried to crawl away, but Jonas was faster and grabbed him. "So, I let you alive. I want to remember this moment. Don't be so dump." he said and his arms went blue again.

"Whats that?" Mia asked. Jonas looked at his arm with an angry look. "Mia, can you bring me the police motorcycle there?" he asked.

Mia ran and rolled the motorcycle to him. "You come with us." Jonas said to the wounded cop.

He got on the motorcycle with the wounded gazelle in front of him and Mia behind him. Jonas turned on the engine and they drove away.


	4. Chapter 4

**At the evening...**

Jonas stood on the wall and Mia on the other wall. Between them the wounded gazelle cop. "Let me out!" the cop yelled.

Jonas arms and chest lit blue again. "What is that?" Mia asked again. Jonas looked at his arms. "This is a long story." Jonas answered.

"Tell me. The evening is still young." she said in a serious tone. "I was sixteen as I got my own team. There were doctors and they looked for soldiers under 18. Like I said, I was sixteen." Jonas told her.

"They made me to a BETTER soldier. A soldier who can survive everything. This is why I survived when I got iced and this is why my body parts light blue when I get angry." Jonas said.

"Why is that so?" Mia asked. "I got implants under my skin." Jonas answered. "Why you don't remove them?" Mia asked. "I-I don't know, maybe I need them again." Jonas answered. Mia looked down. "Does it hurt?" Mia asked. "Yes, it does hurt. Every second." Jonas answered. Then a door opened.

Jonas looked to the door and saw Pipe. "Are you hungry?" he asked. "Yes I am." Mia answered and nodded. She followed Pipe and stopped in the door frame. Then she looked to Jonas who didn't moved a muscle. "Are you coming?" Mia asked.

"I need to talk to our officer here." Jonas answered. "What are you doing with him?" Mia asked. "I don't hurt him. I just want to talk to him about something." Jonas answered and smiled at her. She smiled back and shut the door. His smile fell as the darkness reached his face.

Jonas turned the light on and took a chair. He sat in front of him down. "Evening officer." Jonas began. "My name is Jonas J. Smith." Jonas said. "What do you want pred?" he asked. "First of don't call me pred. Second I saw what you done. Imagine if I weren't a good person. Your colleague would be dead." Jonas said.

"You? A good person? Is this a joke?" the officer asked. "I do this for freedom." Jonas said. "You hurt preys, pred. I think you would be called a terrorist." the officer said and loughed.

"I see a world with two classes of citizens. First comes the preys then the predators. I want to change that. I want to make this right. The predators and the preys should be on same state" Jonas said. Jonas looked at his arm. It still lit blue. The pain of the past came back and he let some tears fall.

"Are you a baby or why are you crying?" the officer asked. "You didn't saw what I saw. My girlfriend, my son and my brother died in a war. This war creates you." he answered.

"You are crazy. There wasn't a war between preds and preys since 50 years." the gazelle said.

"I fought against predator, against my own species. I want to die so much, but I can't. And you want to know why?" Jonas asked. "Why?" the gazelle asked. "Because she saved me. I stucked in ice and she got me out after 1991 years." Jonas replied.

"You are crazy like I said." the gazelle said and spat in his face. Jonas hands went to fists, but then the door opened again. Mia ran in the basement. "Jonas we have a problem." she said and grabbed his hand.

"What is it?" Jonas asked Mia. "It's Ellena. Her child is coming." Mia answered. They ran upstair and saw on the couch the pregnant vixen. Jonas saw the pain in her eyes. "Mia get the van ready." he said. "Pipe, we need to get your wife in the hospital." Jonas told Pipe.

"I help Mia and you help my wife." Pipe said. Mia and Pipe ran downstairs. Mia got on the driver seat and Pipe opened the passanger door. Mia turned the engine on and the three got in the vehicle. Mia drove to the hospital.

* * *

 **Few minutes later...**

Jonas and Mia sat in the waiting room. Mia was thinking about something. "Thanks." Mia said to break the silence. "For what?" Jonas asked. "For helping. I know Ellena since we were kids and she is like a sister for me." Mia replied. "You know I could do more. My girlfriend had just me as James came." Jonas said.

"How did you two got this name?" Mia asked. "Sarahs grandfathers name was James and we liked it." Jonas answered. "Okay." Mia said and it went silence in the room again.

Then a rabbit with a towel left the room where Ellena and Pipe were in. The rabbit passed Jonas and Mia.

Jonas saw some red hairs in the towel. Mia sniffed in the air. Jonas stood up and followed the rabbit quietly. Mia sniffed around and didn't noticed that Jonas went away.

Then she smelled it. She smelled him. Mia went to the room and saw through the window, that the two foxes and the doctor were tranqulized.

In the meanwhile Jonas followed the rabbit quietly in a room. It was a suprise that Jonas was quiet enough that the rabbit didn't noticed him with his ears.

The rabbit put the towel on a table. Then he removed the towel and Jonas saw the little cub in it. Jonas saw a knife besides the rabbit and the cub.

The rabbit looked at the little fox with anger. His paws went to fist and then he grabbed the knife. He holds it on his neck and was ready to kill the fox, but Jonas threw another knife. He hit the arm of the rabbit.

He screamed in pain and the little cub cried. Jonas took the little fox and went back to the room were Mia sat.

"Jonas, they tranqulized them." Mia told him. "I know. Can you take him?" he asked and gave him to Mia. Jonas went in the room.

In the meanwhile she ran outside to the van and turned the engine on. It starts to rain outside. She looked at the little cub in her lap and smiled. Then a door of the vehicle opened.

It was Jonas with the new parents. Mia saw his wound on his chest. "You are bleeding." Mia said, but Jonas stood quiet. The little fox in her lap didn't stopped crying.

After some minutes the little cub opened his eyes. Jonas saw the green eyes and smiled too. Mia gave him to Jonas and drove home.

Jonas petted his head. The little cub stopped crying. "What is your name little one?" Jonas asked the cub. "They call him John." Mia answered. "How do you know?" Jonas asked. "I told you I and Ellena are like sisters." Mia replied.

The vehicle stopped and Mia took the cub again and went in the apartment. Jonas carried the two foxes to their apartment and dropped them in their bed. "Do you think we brought them in danger?" Mia asked. "No, but to be safety we should stay away from them." Jonas answered. "Do you have a plan?" Mia asked and smiled. "I do. Can you take our guest to the van?" Jonas asked. "I can." Mia answered and gave the cub to his sleeping mother.

She left the room and Jonas stood there for a while. "You two were good friends. Goodbye." Jonas said and shut the door.

* * *

 **At the next morning...**

There was a demonstration in front of the ZPD HQ in Savannah central. The demonstrators were most predators and the police wanted to end this, but then they came.

Someone shot in the air and demonstrators went quiet. Jonas stood in the middle of predators and walked to the police barricade with his hostage.

"I heard the slaves cry. I saw them die. Now I want them free. This were the last words of an old man." Jonas said. "What are you want Mister?" one of the officer asked. "Nothing, I got everything what I need." he answered. Jonas untied the officer and dropped his gun.

"Zootopians, I'm not a criminal, not a terrorist I just want equal rights for predators. They can live together without pain, without prejudices each other. In this city anyone can be anything. You all need to see the world better and don't play like you were in kindergarten. I saw my family die. A vixen told me it wasn't my fault, but I'm not sure. I killed my species to great yours. Maybe you think, that I escaped the asylum or hit my head... I know it is the truth and for all predators on this planet..." Jonas paused and pulled out his phone. "This is a gift." he said.

Mia came out of the crowd and ran to her friend. The crowd looked at her and saw she hadn't a collar. She hugged. And he gave her the phone and she tapped on the display.

Over the whole street you could just hear one thing. A loud click. The predators looked at their necks and saw they could remove their collars. The crowd got louder because of happyness and then someone pulled a trigger.

Jonas eyes lit blue for one last time and then he fell to the ground with Mia. The gazalle stood behind him and had the gun in his hoofs.

"God damn predator." the gazelle sweared. The predators looked at the dead body and at the crying vixen. The police pressed him to the ground and unarmed him.

Mia looked up at the other predators and at the officers. Behind the officers were normal prey citizens. They all shared the same in that moment: Shock, understanding and sadness.

After sometime two polar bears appeared. One of them cought Mia and the other Jonas body. The police wanted to stop them, but they escaped in a black sedan.

* * *

 **One hour later...**

"Thanks." one of polar bears said to the crying vixen. The sedan stopped in front of a cliff. The polar bears dropped the body at edge of the cliff. Then they grabbed Mia and threw her to Jonas body.

Another polar bear appeared and in his paw sat Mr. Big on his chair. Mia was scarred about what happens next.

"Oh Miss Fox, I'm so sorry for you friend here. I know he was a nice guy, but I heard he made trouble in my city too." the mouse said.

"The cops killed him this is why I can't get my revenge, but then I heard you are alive and his friend." the mouse said.

"What do you want?! He is dead, you can't take more from him!" Mia said and she didn't stopped crying. "I know, but this isn't enough for my business. I offer you a quick dead, it goes fast and nearly painless." Mr. Big said.

She took Jonas hand and felt it was still warm. She looked at his face and he was smiling. "Soft." Jonas wispered and opened his eyes.

"Oh, our hero isn't dead. I think I enjoy killing you both." Mr. Big said. "Mr. Big is a mouse? I get killed by a mouse? Really?" Jonas asked then the polar bears came closer.

She hugged him in fear and he looked down the cliff. Then he pulled her closer. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Don't fear the death." Jonas said stood up with her in arms. The two looked down the cliff and then Jonas back to her. She had still tears in her eyes. "Sorry." he said and kissed her. The polar bears pushed them down in the water.

She didn't let him go and everything went slow. After some seconds they hit the water and she immediatly felt the cold. The last thing she saw was the blue light.

* * *

 **Somewhere else...**

She woke up in a bed and looked around. After she realized it wasn't a dream she stood up and walked around. She saw a logo on the wall.

'LAMB-LABOTORIES' stood there. "Where am I?" she asked. "Test subject is a female fox. Name is still unknown and age too." a male voice said over a speaker. "Release nighthowler toxin." the voice said again.

* * *

 **Meanwhile by Jonas...**

He lied on a surgery table. He wasn't awake yet. Then a ram entered the room and placed some tools on the table next to Jonas.

First he looked after his teeth and claws. "Subject dosn't have claws or fangs but it has five fingers not four." the doctor said to a recorder.

Then the ram looked at his right ear. There were stitches. "Looks like bullet hit him and someone treat the wound and he has a cut on the chest." the ram said.

"I need to take a look in this body." the ram added. He put his recorder down on a desk and wrote something on a paper. What the ram doctor didn't know was that Jonas was awake. His chest, his arms and knees lit blue.


	5. Chapter 5

Jonas opened his eyes and saw he was in a white room. He tried to stand up but he couldn't he was tied up on the table. "Oh subject is alive and is awake." a ram said. Jonas looked at the ram.

"Let. Me. Go." Jonas said. "It can talk." the ram said and smiled. "Let me go before I need to hurt you." Jonas said in anger. "I'm ready for dissect the body." the ram said. Jonas got angry his implants lit up and got hot. Jonas screamed in pain and looked his hands. His hands were on fire. Jonas tried to untie himself with the flames.

The ram ran out of the room and the security came in with tranquilizers. They pulled the trigger and shot at Jonas. It hit him but it was ineffective against him. "He should be sleeping now." one of them said afraid.

"Haha. Diese Kraft. _(This power.)_ " Jonas in his native language. "Ihr hättet mich freilassen sollen. _(You should have freed me.)_ " Jonas grabbed all four security member and looked them in the eyes.

Their cloths got on fire. Jonas threw them in the corner and left the room. The sprinkler system went off, but it didn't had effect on Jonas, he was still on fire. His t-shirt burnt away.

He saw how the worker tried to evacuate the building. Jonas just ignored them. He reached another room it was filled with blue toxin. He could see with his nightvision through it and saw her.

Jonas opened the door and went in but then he got attacked. Jonas lied on the ground. He saw in the corner from what he got attacked. It was Mia, but she wasn't herself. She walked on four paws and growled loud.

"Mia?" Jonas asked. She turned around to him. The vixen came closer and closer. Then jumped on Jonas. She bite him in his neck and her claws stuck in his chest. "What is wrong with you?" Jonas asked. He then grabbed her on her neck and threw her away.

She made some sounds. It hears like she had pain. She wasn't moving anymore. Jonas hands stopped burning. Jonas saw her fur was on fire. He took fast an extinguisher and used it on her. He then tried to lift her up, but then he felt the pain in his hands and neck.

"No, she isn't that hurt. She isn't bleeding. You need to care about youself in this moment." he said to himself. He then saw a first aid kit at the wall and used it on his neck to stop the bleeding. "This will work for a while." he said.

Then he tried to lift her again with pain and followed the exitsign. After a while he reached a door and opened it. The sun blinded him, but he went outside. The bandage on his neck was full of blood now.

Jonas walked some miles but then he stopped. He found a road, but he was tired. Jonas saw a tree and went to it. He then lied down and holds Mia tight in his arms. "You should know, my friend." he began and started to cry. "I thank you for everything. But you know everyone has a time to leave this world. I live to long for a human. I never had thought I would die like this. You know bleeding out and talking with a unconscious evolved vixen. Hehe. The strange thing is that she is my friend and..." Jonas said and looked at her with a smile. She moved in his arms. "I-I love her. I love a person who isn't my species." Jonas said.

She opened her eyes slowly. "You told me to live my life. Now I return the favor live your life for me. I don't survive this my friend. I will die today." he said and getting tired. "I-I love you. I love you, Mia..." he said and passed out. "Jonas?" Mia asked and saw him unconscious in front of him. "No don't do that to me." she said and tears flew down her cheeks. "Please stay. I... I-I love you too." she added.

She leaned against his chest. She saw her fur was full of blood, his blood. "I never forget you." Mia said. The she took a deep breath and tried to drag him. After some meters she saw a vehicle came closer. Mia waved for help.

The vehicle stopped and driver jumped out of his seat. "What happened?" he asked. "He needs help." Mia said and looked at the driver who was a fox too. He helped her to drag him into the vehicle.

"He needs a doctor fast." Mia said. "The town is to far away. I drive you two to the Hopps' family farm. Stu knows something about first aid." the fox said. "Hopps' family farm?" Mia asked. "Bunny farm. Good friends of mine live there." the fox answered. "Jonas hold on you can survive. Just still hold on." Mia said to Jonas.

Mia sat in the back of the vehicle and fox drove to this Hopps' farm. "So who are you and what happened?" the driver asked. "I'm Mia Fox and this is Jonas Smith. I don't know what happened. I just remember I woke up in a room what got filled with toxin few seconds later." she answered.

"Maybe he knows." the driver said. "Maybe... Who are you?" Mia asked. "My name is Gideon Grey. Like you can smell and see I'm a baker." he answered. "A baker and friend with a bunny family." Mia said not believing him.

"It's true. My friend Judy is a cop in Zootopia, she made her parents think better about predators." he answered. "A bunny cop?" Mia asked. "You aren't from here?" Gideon asked. "No, I mean I was born in Zootopia, but I left it long time ago." Mia answered.

After some minutes they arrived at the Hopps' farm. Mia checked Jonas pulse and felt it was weak. She held the wounds shut with her paws. Gideon ran out to the house of the farm.

He knocked on the door. Mia tried to get him out of the back of the car. The door opened and two rabbit came out. Gideon explained it was an emergency. As they saw Jonas they fell in shock. "Sweet cheese and crackers." the male rabbit said. "We need help." Mia said.

Gideon ran to Mia and helped her to drag him into the house. "What happened?" the female rabbit asked, but she didn't became an answere. They drag him into the guestroom and dropped him of at the bed.

"Stu do you have some first aid stuff around?" Gideon asked. "Sure, I do. Every rabbit family does." Stu answered. Stu ran with Gideon down to the basement and carried a big chest up to the guestroom.

Mia checked his pulse. It was weaker. "If he lose to much blood, he could die!" Mia shouted. Then some Stu's wife pulled her away and outside the room. "Hey, what are you doing? He needs me." Mia said.

"I'm so sorry, miss." Bonnie said. "He needs my help." Mia said in anger. "My husband and Gideon know what they are doing. You shouldn't see something like this." Bonnie said.

"I saw more than you ra..." she couldn't end her sentence, because she got cut of by the pain at her neck. "You are wounded too." Bonnie said. Bonnie grabbed her paw and went with her in the living room.

As she let go, she told her to sit down. "What's your name, honey? Do you need something?" she asked. "My name is Mia Fox." Mia answered with a sad look in her face. "Do you need something?" Bonnie asked. "Water, please." Mia answered.

Bonnie left Mia alone in the living room. Mia coughed for a moment and held paw at her mouth. A blue liquid flew down her paw. "What the..." she said as she saw it. Then she coughed even more.

Bonnie came back with a glass of water. She heard Mia coughing. "What is that?" Mia asked herself. Bonnie gave her the glass. 'Was it the toxin?' she thought. Mia drank it immediatly and stopped coughing.

"What happend, honey?" Bonnie asked. "I... I... I don't know." Mia answered and her ears dropped. "I woke up somewhere else. I was locked in a room and then I got knocked out." Mia answered. Bonnie heard her out. "Then I woke up in his arms. I remember he said that he lived his life. He said goodbye to me." Mia answered and began to cry.

* * *

 **A half hour later...**

Jonas didn't bleedout. Stu and Gideon stopped the bleeding. Now the family doctor of the Hopps' appeared and looked after Mia and Jonas. He treated Mia's wound and told the Hopps' they should let the two stay at their house. Jonas was to weak to move him into the hospital.

Mia's wound wasn't that bad, but she needs rest too. The doctor took some blood from her to analyze, why she felt so sick.

* * *

 **In the front of the house...**

An bus appeared and a rabbit came out. As the bus drove away and she saw the family doctors car she ran to the door and knocked heavy. "Mom, dad!" she said in panic. Stu opened the door. "Oh good nothing happened to you." she said. Stu widen his eyes. "Judy, do you not should be in Zootopia?" her father asked her. "Is something wrong? Why is our family doctor here? Did something happened to mom?" she asked in panic.

"No, you mother is fine." Stu answered. "Then what happened?" Judy asked. "We have some guests." Stu said and Judy came in. "Oh our family has guests? What happened to them?" she asked. Then she walked in the living room and saw Mia.

Mia was tired. She hadn't fur on her neck anymore and it hurt. Sure the fur will grow back, but this needs time. Judy knew as she saw her, that something bad happened to her. "Who is this vixen?" Judy asked.

"Her name is Mia. She and her friend had an accident. Gideon found them on the way and brought them here." Stu answered. "She looks so tired and hurt." Judy said. "She is. Her friend nearly didn't made it, but he is alive." Stu said. "Man this guy had burns at his paws and a bloody neck. It looks like he was the fire and got biten by something." Stu said.

"Even had scratches on his chest." Stu said. "Wait scratches? A wound that looks like a bit? Did they got attacked?" Judy asked. "Miss Fox said she don't know. You mother thinks he did it to her, but she told us the both are best friends. He would protect her." her father answered.

"Oh, sweet cheese and crackers." Judy said. "Our guest room is full and our second don't have a bed anymore. Would it be okay, if she could sleep in yours, Judy?" Stu asked her daughter.

"Yes, she can. I don't let her sleep on the couch down here. " Judy replied. The doctor went to Stu. "Stu, I have everything I need. If something is wrong with the two call me again." the doctor said and went to the door. "Bye, doc." Stu said and waved.

Stu looked back where Judy stood, but she wasn't there anymore. She sat next to Mia.

"Miss Fox, my name is Judy Hopps. I told my dad you can sleep in my room, if you want." Judy said. Mia began to smile a little bit. "Do you have anti-fox items you could use on me in there?" Mia asked.

"No, I don't. In Zootopia I'm a cop and got a fox as partner." Judy said. "A fox as partner? Wow, the position for the first fox got taken away?" Mia asked. "Wait do you mean you want to be a cop too?" Judy asked.

"Since I was a kid, officer." Mia said and showed Judy a comfort smile. But then she thought about Jonas again and his statues. "As I found him, he told me to kill him. I didn't. Today he nearly died and said goodbye to me. I know he wouldn't kill himself. At our adventures he was seriouse, but at the end of the day he loughed it all over and apologized for being rough." Mia told her.

"Adventures? Are you two need the action?" Judy asked. "No, but we came in a lot of problems. We got nearly killed by an arctic shrew and by ZPD." Mia told her. "Wait the ZPD wanted to kill you?" Judy asked. "It was an accident many years ago. The officer played with his weapon on a demonstration and shot Jonas in the back." Mia told her.

"I don't know what happened to this officer. I think he got fired. Some people thought he did this because he hates predator." Mia said. It wasn't true, but she couldn't tell her she was over 70 years old.

"Wow, I heard about a familiar case in sixty's. A criminal took a hostage and just released him in front of a demonstration. The officer,who was the hostage, took his gun and shot the guy in the back after he and his fox friend uncollared every predator in Zootopia." Judy said.

"What do you think about the cop and the criminal?" Mia asked curious. "The criminal should be a cop not a low life and this cop should be in cuffs forever." Judy answered in a serious ton.

"I think that too." Mia said. Judy and Mia got well with each other. Mia stood up and stretched her paw out. "Mia Fox." Mia said. Judy looked at her paw for a second and then she shaked it. "Judith Laverne Hopps." Judy said.

"Look at this." a male rabbit in Judy's age said. "Judy made another fox friend. I hear the day you get married with one of those low lifes." Judy's brother said. "Low life? Hey rabbit, I had hard childhood, because of what I am. Then my adult life wasn't good either. Every landlord kicked me out after some days. I payed my bill every month. Then it was hard to get jobs. This life chaged after I met my friend who nearly died today." Mia said in anger.

If you look in Judy's brothers face you could see how afraid he is about the guest. "Calm down. I know David is a jerk." Judy said to Mia. "Yes, a jerk. I go and find a bathroom." David said in fear.

"Did he...?" Judy asked. "Yes, he did." Mia said and grinned. Judy looked serious at Mia. Mia stopped grinning. "What?" she asked. "Nice job." Judy said and smiled. "He is really afraid of you. I can scare-prank him too but you made him pee in his own pants." Judy said and loughed.

"Oh Judy, this will be a great friendship." Mia said loughing too. "I show you our room. If you say something about my stuffed animals, I will kick you out the window." Judy said and stopped loughing. "I had stuffed animals too." Mia said. "You did?" Judy asked curious.

"Yes, after I found Jonas half frozen in the cold. I needed to hide them and accidently threw them in my trashcan." Mia replied. Judy and Mia went to the fifth floor. Mia thought the house would be smaller. "Ahm, Judy? How many floors does exist in this house?" Mia asked. "Five floors and two basement floors. The second basement floor is the storage here. In the second and third floor are the rooms where my little siblings life in groups of five animals." Judy answered. "How many siblings do you have?" Mia asked curious. "About more than threehundred." Judy answered.

Mia stopped for a while. Her mouth hang open as she heard her answere. "Threehundred?" Mia asked. "Yes." Judy replied. "I don't want to say something about this. Just why are you parents need that many kids. I know it's in your biology to make so many baby's, but why?" Mia asked.

"You said it. It's in our biology. But if you ask me, I don't have the time to find a boyfriend, marry him and get childrens. I have a career to life as a cop in Zootopia." Judy answered. "This shouldn't stop you to date." Mia said.

"I would take every free time to not be lonely if I were you." Mia told her. "As a cop you don't have much free time. That I have vacation is just because that I got hurt in duty." Judy said and rolled sleeve of her pullover up.

Mia saw a bandage. "What happened?" Mia asked. "I-I didn't listen to my partner. He told me to wait for backup. I just ran at the subject, but he pulled out a gun and shot me in the arm. He could escaped. Nick is now on parking duty because of me. I want to say sorry, but I think he hates me now." Judy said.

As Judy told her what happened they reached Judy's old room. She unlocked it with her key and opened the door. "Are you friends with your partner?" Mia asked. "Best friends." Judy replied.

"He will forgive you." Mia told her. Mia and Judy walked into the room. Judy threw herself on the bed. Mia saw she got another bed in her room? "Who sleeps normally here?" Mia asked.

"My sister, but she lives with her husband together." Judy answered. Mia looks around and saw a framed picture on her desk. It shows a fox and Judy and Zootopia in background. "Is that... Is that you and this Nick?" Mia asked. "Yes it is. I took this picture on my first case. We got friend up there." Judy answered.

"He looks so familiar. What is his full name?" Mia asked. "Nicholas Piberius Wilde." Judy answered. "Hold on. This is the son of John Wilde, the grand son of Piberius and Ellena WIlde? Am I right?" Mia asked.

"You are right, but how do you know his grandparents and his father?" Judy asked. "I know them. Good friend from my past. They were like my grand parents, but my real one kicked me out and my parents are dead." Mia said and her ears dropped.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want talk about it?" Judy asked. "No, they are gone. Today, I have someone who hustled the dead the three times in my head." Mia said. "He survived that many? Judy asked.

"He told me he went in a war. So maybe more." Mia told her. "I didn't saw him? Is he a small one like us or is he an bigger mammal?" Judy asked. "Mediumsized. Little bit larger than a wolf." Mia replied and went back to the door. "What does the time says?" Mia asked. Judy pulled out her phone to watch the time.

'Wow, Judy got a familiar device like Jonas. Do we stuck that long?' Mia thought. "It's 20 pm." Judy answered. "It's evening? I thought it was morning. I slept the most time of the day and I'm still tired." Mia said. "You deserve the sleep." Judy told her. Mia went to the bed and sat down.

"Do you can do me a favor, Judy?" Mia asked. "What favor?" Judy asked her. "I know I can ask them myself. But can you ask your parents if I could work on this farm?" she asked.

"Sure, I can." Judy replied. With this answere the conversation was over. Mia took a shower and then tried to sleep. It was the nicest sleep since years. She was comfort that Jonas survived, that she got new friends, that she didn't get prejudiced from prey's anymore except Judy's brother, who peed in his pants. This thought made her giggle.

* * *

 **The next day...**

Judy opened her eyes. She woke up from the sun. She sat on her bed and stretched her full body. She stood up and saw some of her book were missing. Then she looked over where Mia slept. She wasn't in her bed anymore and the book were on her bed.

Judy walked down in the living room. She wasn't their either. Then she heard a growl from behind her. She looked behind her and saw a blue liquid on ground. "Run. Please." Mia said.

Judy could see her in the darkness. She just stood there and then she collapsed to the ground. She stood up again but on all four. "I can't handle it anymore." She said. Now she saw her in the light. She went savage again.


	6. Chapter 6

**New Chapter... yay. Tell me, If I wrote anything wrong. I'm still a student who learns english. I try to write better. So enjoy and see you at the end.**

* * *

Judy got trapped from Mia and tried to get away from her, but she was about to kill her. She had luck that she wasn't alone now. "Not. Again." said a painful voice. Then a dart hit Mia and she fell unconscious to the ground. "Are you hurt?" the voice asked Judy. Judy turned around and saw Jonas who darted Mia.

He was lying on the ground. Was about to bleedout, but Judy stopped the bleeding in the last second. She drag him into the living room and dropped him at the couch. He was strong enough to get on the couch.

"This doctor?" he asked. "What is his name?" Jonas asked her. "Doctor Walker and he is a kangaroo from Wolftown." Judy answered. "Wolftown?" Jonas asked. "A city close, but not so close like Zootopia." Judy replied.

"Are you questions over?" Judy asked. "I have still to many. What are you doing to Mia? She went savage through a drug not through the DNA." Jonas explained if she didn't knew.

"I know. I knew about the nighthowler drug." Judy told him. Then a growl came from the kitchen. It turned silence and now Jonas could hear someone cry. "Check it." Jonas told Judy.

Judy went in the kitchen and saw Mia crying on the ground. She held her legs tight and pressed herself at the kitchentable behind her. "Mia?" Judy asked. "Don't... come closer." Mia sobbed. "Everything is okay." Judy told her. "No, I tried to kill you. Maybe I could get savage again and attack you again." Mia sobbed.

"I don't think that will happen again, Mia. You are still my friend." Judy said. "Funny we met yesterday and now we are friends? This morning you get nearly killed and the craziest thing is that I went savage." Mia said and started to lough a bit.

Judy tried to held her paw out, but she didn't took it. "I told you not to come closer." Mia said. Judy saw the dart that hit Mia and pulled it out of her neck. She saw some rest liquied but it wasn't green like it should be. It was blue like nighthowler.

"This isn't a tranq dart. This looks more like a nighthowler." Judy said. "Wait show me." Mia said and grabbed it with her paw. "It functions as an antidote too? Jonas you are full of suprises. Wait a second. How did you get this stuff out of your body?" Mia asked herself.

"What do you mean Mia?" Judy asked. Mia than smelled the blood and saw the implants on the floor destroyed. "He escaped the pain." Mia told Judy.

"What do you mean?!" Judy asked her. Mia ran in the living room and saw his friend sleeping on the couch. "Jonas!" she called his name and ran to him. "Jonas, you are okay." Mia said and smiled. Jonas opened his eyes and saw her red eyes. "What happened to your eyes?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Jonas asked her. "They are grey." Mia answered. "Oh really? Before you know what happened they were grey too." Jonas answered. "Do you have any pain?" Judy asked.

"No, I feel well. Thanks for asking." Jonas answered. "But you couldn't walk few seconds ago." Judy said. "Do you think I can now?" Jonas asked Judy. "No." Judy replied. "Thats correct. I had to cut it out. The implants." Jonas said. "Implants?" Judy asked. "Come sit down. It make me nervous to see you two standing." Jonas said.

Jonas told Judy about the implants and what they were doing, but Judy was confused by every single word he was saying. He didn't told her from where and who he got it, but how dangerous they can be.

"So this implants are high dangerous? What should we do about them?" Judy asked. "There are five of them and we got all destroyed. No one can produce them." Jonas told her. "Aren't you tired of what you did to youself?" Judy asked.

"Sure I am, but I can't rest now." Jonas said. "Why?" Judy and Mia asked. "This people. I don't know who they are, but I nearly killed them. They made Mia savage." Jonas said. "We are save here. Judy's family cares about us and you need to rest." Mia said after some minutes Jonas responds. "You right I do. That means I need to call this big building home now." Jonas said and smiled a bit.

* * *

Jonas and Mia lifes with Hopps family. Jonas sat in a wheelchair and Mia was around him everytime he was outside. Mia helped the family on the farm. It was getting colder outside and the winter was coming.

Jonas and Mia hadn't an ID, so Jonas creates official ID for her and himself with his phone. They just needed to pick it up. Some days later Mia picked them up.

The first one was Mia's. Jonas faked her age.

* * *

Fullname: Mia Fox

Predator

Sex/Species: female Fox

Age: 25

Born: 31. july 1992

* * *

Jonas faked his age too.

* * *

Fullname: Jonas Jason Smith

Predator

Sex/Species: male Human

Age: 28

Born: 9. april 1989

* * *

After some weeks. Today was the 9th November 2017 a.h.

"We got our ID's, but what now. You know the whole world is open for us two." Jonas said. "I think we can get what we both wanted since years." Mia said and pressed her head tight at his chest.

"Can you stop this? Please I'm not one who need to get hugged everytime." Jonas said. "Does it feel weird for you?" Mia asked and removed her head from his chest. "No, it's not that I don't like your hugs, but I just want to be friends with you." Jonas said.

"I-I understand. You are stressed and everything we got through made you feel to weak for a relationship." Mia said. "It's not that, I don't mean what I told you, but I can't now." Jonas said. "It's okay. I know what you mean." Mia said.

Jonas tried to stand up and walked a few meter. Mia saw the pain in his face. Then he walked normally and ran along the pier and didn't stopped. He jumped at the end pier in the water. Mia followed him with the wheelchair and stopped at the edge of the pier.

Jonas came climbed out the water. "Jonas are you okay?" Mia asked. "Do I can walk?" Jonas asked her. "You can, but I saw how you face. It hurts am I right?" Mia asked. "Not that bad. It is just strange the feeling to walk after weeks again." Jonas replied. He stood up again and went with Mia to the farm again.

"The doctor would tell you not to walk on you feets." Mia said. "Tell him I walked on my tough." Jonas answered and grinned. "Should it work?" Mia asked and grinned back. "No, I think he says the same everytime." Jonas said.

"What day is today?" Mia asked. "It's friday." Jonas answered. "How late?" Mia asked. "The sun goes down. I guess it is 6 PM. Can I ask you why you want to know this expensive informations?" Jonas asked and smiled. "Expensive? You didn't gave me a price." Mia said.

"200 bucks." Jonas said. "I won't pay." Mia said. "Then tell me." Jonas said. "Judy spends every second weekend at her families home." Mia answered. "That means she comes today?" Jonas asked her.

"Yes and I want to pick her up at the trainstation." Mia said. "Then we should go now." Jonas said and smiled. "How about a run?" Mia asked. "Few minutes ago I tried to run and it hurts. Walking is easier than running. Lets go together to the train station." Jonas replied.

The two through the town and Jonas put his hand on Mia's shoulder. The pass some people and some of them gave them strange looks. Mia and Jonas lifes at a bunny farm and now they are you could say together. They love each other, but Jonas was like Mia said to tired for a relationship.

So they stayed close friends. Mia ignored the looks, but Jonas didn't. It was hell for him to take this looks. "Jonas do you don't feel well?" Mia asked. Jonas knew why they stare at him. It wasn't because of Mia. "I'm not a creature." Jonas said and took a deep breath. "Am I?" he asked.

"Your not a creature. You are a good mammal like me and the Hopps. Just ignore the looks." Mia said and smiled. "Okay I try." Jonas said. After some time they reached the trainstation. "The Zootopia express arrives." the announcer voice said.

After some seconds Jonas and Mia saw Judy coming out the train and a fox behind her. Jonas looked at this fox. "He looks familiar." Jonas said. "Thats Nick. Judys partner." Mia said. "Why didn't she told me about her partner?" Jonas asked.

"Hi guys." Judy said and waved. Nick behind her had a sunglass on. "Hi and welcome back Judy." Mia said and waved back. "You must be..." Mia began. "Nickolas P. Wilde. Pleasure to meet you." Nick said and stretched his paw out to shake hers. "Mia Fox." Mia said and shaked it.

"Strong grip, miss Fox and you creature friend over here is?" he asked. Jonas took his paw. "Jonas J. Smith and please don't call me creature. I'm a human." Jonas answered and shaked it.

"Thats my partner Nick. He wanted to visit the burrows." Judy said. "I just came to not get bored in the city." Nick said and grinned at her. "So how do you live in Boredburrow?" Nick asked. "Excuse me?" Judy said behind him.

"Sorry Carrots. I know when I get to a boring place." Nick said. "You are wrong this place isn't boring." Jonas said. "We are from the city too." Mia said. "Can't remember you, but I though I knew everyone from the city. The only thing I can remember is the smell of her. Did we met before?" Nick asked Mia.

"No, we didn't, but I know another Wilde." Mia said. "Oh, you are a customer of my dad?" Nick asked. "No, I don't visit John since years." Mia answered. Jonas looked around and saw on platform a ram in a black coat. He looked at him and Mia.

'I see you.' he thought. "Jonas?" Mia asked. "What?" Jonas asked. "Do you can borrow me a dollar?" Mia asked. "Sure, why?" Jonas asked. "I need to buy something before I get to the farm. Are you going with them?" Mia asked.

Jonas pulled out a dollar from his pocket and gave it to Mia. "See you at the farm house." Jonas said and went with Judy and Nick. "Bye guys see you later." Mia said. "See ya." Judy said.

Jonas, Judy and Nick left the platform and went to the bus stopp. "Carrots told me you were sitting in a wheelchair, but you can walk on you feet." Nick said to Jonas. "I just breaking the rules of this doctor. It hurts a little, but I'm fine." Jonas answered.

"What is the story with this vixen? How do you met? And how you got close friends?" Nick asked confused. "She saved me from killing myself and she is the only family I got since I lost everyone." Jonas answered. "Lost everyone?" Nick asked. "Do you want to hear every day of my 28 years I lived?" Jonas asked him.

"No." Nick answered. "But do you want to know my sad story? And how someone put life in me again after more then 20 years?" Nick asked. "I really don't care." Jonas answered. "Repeat you sentence and you sound like Chief Buffalo Butt." Nick said. "Repeat you sentence and you sound like Chief Buffalo Butt." repeats the recording on Jonas phone. "Let me guess. 'It's called a hustle, sweetheart.' I don't got it from Judy. I have some secret sources called Mia Fox and hacking tools." Jonas said.

"You own hacking tools?" Judy asked. "No, I'm just kidding. I got it from Mia." Jonas answered. "So you own hacking tools." Nick said. "Nope, I don't, because I would use it to get rich." Jonas answered. "Makes sense." Nick said.

Then the bus stopped in front of them. "Sorry that the guestroom smells like blood." Jonas said. "You have that good nose?" Nick asked. "No, but Mia does." Jonas answered. After some minutes they reached the house. Jonas left the bus and looked back where Judy and Nick left the bus. Behind them in bus was this ram again. 'I see you.'

After some hours Jonas helped Bonny to cook and serve dinner. After he was done. Jonas went out the house to get some fresh air. Then he saw Mia came out from the darkness she held something behind her back.

Jonas ignored it. "Hey Mia. Dinner is ready and I'm just waiting for you." Jonas said. "Oh thanks for waiting, Jonas." Mia said and hugged him. "What do you got?" Jonas asked. Then she broke the hug to show him what she got. "I framed a picture of you and me, from few days ago." Mia answered.

On the picture was Jonas sitting in his wheelchair and Mia stands besides him in eye level. They were smiling. The picture was taken by Judy who can take nice pics. "Thats sweet of you. One of my favourits of us two." Jonas said and smiled at her. Mia took his arm and went with him in.

Judy and Nick sat alone at the table. The others were gone. "I think they are a couple." Nick said and took a sip from his tea. "When do you think they will tell us?" Judy asked. "Don't know. Jonas looks tired for a relationship and Mia looks like she couldn't wait for one." Nick answered.

Jonas and Mia grabbed some soup what Jonas hidden for the two. Then they sat to Nick and Judy. "You know what is between us and we know everything between you two. I think you two should start dating." Jonas said. "What?!" they both said and blushed. "I don't want to ruin the weekend of two busy officers. I'm out of this conversation." Mia said. "Okay, then someone has a new theme?" Jonas asked. "How could you two hid some soup?" Judy asked.

"Ask the closed soup pot in the corner." Jonas answered. "And maybe you write you name on a piece of papers and the words 'Don't touch it'." Mia added. "Functions everytime." Jonas said and smiled.

* * *

After some time, Jonas sat outside with the picture of him and Mia in his hands. It was night the most in the house were sleeping. Jonas had a bagpack between his legs. He put it in the bag and checked some items. Then he pulled out a holster with a gun and put it back in his bag.

Then he grabbed some tape and put a massage on the wall. 'Sorry' stood there now. Jonas looked at it for a moment. "You are leaving?" a voice asked him. Jonas turned around and saw Nick behind him.

"*sigh* Yes I do." Jonas said. "Why?" he asked and stepped closer. "You have friends here. They care about you and you told us you shouldn't walk." Nick said. Jonas had fear in his face. "I don't want to leave." Jonas answered. "I need to." he added. "What?" Nick said confused.

Jonas went away and Nick watched him walking into the darkness. "See ya, Wilde. Please let her not follow me, not her and not your partner." Jonas said. "Jonas?" Nick asked. Jonas looked back at him. Then Jonas opened his bag and showed him his holster. Then he put it back.

"Hope you understand." Jonas said and walked away. Nick could see him with his nightvision. He really went away. Then Nick turned around and looked through the window. There was Judy who sleeps on the couch and beside her was Mia who read a bock.

Then he felt a sting on his neck and put his paw on his neck. He felt a dart. "Oh no." Nick said and fell to the ground.

* * *

Jonas went forward and saw a ram in front of him. He wore a black coat and held a tranqulizer. Jonas opened his bag and put his holster on. The he pulled his gun and walked into the light.

"Welcome, creature. Good to see you again." the ram said. "I'm a human the last survivor of them." Jonas said. "Oh good that's good. Because you will die in few hours." the ram said and pointed the tranqulizer at him. Jonas pointed his gun at him.

"Do you know you are trapped?" the ram asked him. "I do." Jonas told him. "Then why do you not put this gun down?" the ram asked. "Because I know where they are." Jonas said fell to the ground. He shot two bullets into darkness. After it got quiet again Jonas heard the screaming from two sides.

"Got them." Jonas said. Then the ram in front of him pulled the trigger and Jonas rolled to the side. "The best thing on tranq darts is. They aren't so fast like a bullet and you got a single tranquilizer" Jonas said and stood up. He went forward and pressed the gun at his head and then the ram pulled out a fox taser. He held it against his stomach and turned it on.

He fell to the ground. "You son of a b-" he got cut off by a kick in his face.

* * *

 **It took a whole week to rewrite this chapter. The** **original version was a bit boring and there were some things I don't want to have in this story. (Mia as a criminal, Jonas in coma) But I wanted to have Nick in the story so I decided to get him to Bunnyburrow and meet Jonas and Mia. Now that Nick and Jonas got Kidnapped, means I have a plan to kill everyone. Wait what?**

 **Next chapter will coming soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: I want to thank you guys for 1000 views and that you enjoy this story. I wish I would have a Cover Image, but I'm bad in drawing and don't got any drawing programms. Next thing on my list. I try to fix my story, because the first 4 chapters were 'meh' and in my head the story sounds amazing and the final product looks more than 'WHAT THE F*** DID I CREAT?!' and 'KILL IT BEFORE IT LAY EGGS!' The good thing is that I planned another story without a human crossover. Last thing on my list that the story will be shorter from now on.**

 **Maybe for someone who wants to creat a cover. Jonas don't got hairs at the beginning. I planned to describe characters better at the next part. Spoiler this story gets a second part. I don't know when, but it will happened someday.**

 **'Now enjoy reading.'** ** _Dachschaden_**

* * *

 **Few days before...**

Jonas sat in his wheelchair blindfolded and Mia brought him to a lake. "We are there." Mia said and took away the blindfolds. "Do you like it?" Mia asked. "A lake. Really? You wanted to show me a lake?" Jonas asked her. "No, I wanted to picknic with you on a lake." she told him.

"Why?" Jonas asked. "I thought you would need to some time with you best friend." Mia said. "Wait, is this a date or just a picnic?" Jonas asked her. Mia stood there and played innocent. "Maybe both." she answered with a soft smile.

Jonas put his did a facepalm. "You sly vixen. Thank you for everything." Jonas said and crawled out of his wheelchair to sit on the pier. Mia sat down too and placed the picnic basket in front of him. They both opened it and Jonas looked confused. "What?" Mia asked as she ate a blueberry. "The most food you brought are made with blueberries." Jonas said. "And?" Mia asked. "Why blueberries?" Jonas asked.

"It's my favourite fruit." Mia answered and ate another blueberry. "Gideon told me he likes blueberries too." Jonas told Mia. "What a coincidence." Mia said. "Is this a fox thing?" Jonas asked her. "Don't know." Mia answered him.

"Do you think all rabbits love carrots?" Mia asked. "Yes, I do, because its true. And its true that they are cute and adorable." Jonas answered. "Did you ever told a rabbit this things?" Mia asked. "No." Jonas answered. "Why?" Mia asked.

"I don't want to get kicked into my butt." Jonas answered. "Oh. You think they would do this?" Mia asked. "I know it is true." Jonas answered. After they were done with their picnic, Mia's head lied in Jonas lap. She looked into the air. Jonas did the same.

"You know, I thought about what you were saying." Mia said. Jonas didn't react he just looked at the clouds. "Before you got unconscious." Mia added. Then Jonas react. "What did I say?" Jonas asked confused. "You know what you said." Mia said and pet his cheek. "I do know." Jonas said an blushed a little. "Please, I thought I was dying and I don't wanted to die in fear." he added.

"And what was that with the kiss you gave me before we hit the water?" Mia asked. "Ahem... You would have died without this kiss." Jonas answered blushing more. "I thought you enjoyed it." Mia said and grinned. Jonas blushed more, but before he could answere she got on eye level with him and kissed him.

But Jonas pushed her away and she fell into the water. "Mia!" he shouted. "I'm okay just little bit wet." she answered. Jonas crawled at the edge and stretched his hand out. Mia grabbed his hand and he pulled her out again. "Thanks for pushing me into the water." Mia said and looked angry at him.

"Hey you just kissed me without my agreement." Jonas said. "It was a suprise kiss." Mia said still angry. "I don't wanted to get kissed." Jonas said looking angry too. Mia's angry look were gone and remplaced with a diffrent look. Jonas didn't saw this look before. "So you didn't liked it. Than I'm so sorry." she said and went away.

Jonas looked after her and shocked his head. Then he grawled back into the wheelchair and picked up the picnic basket. He rolled back to the Hopps Farm. Mia sat in front of the house and cried.

Jonas drove with his wheelchair to the entrance and place the picnic basket in the kitchen. Then David apeared. He changed after they lived some time together. "She prepared everything and now she is crying. You are a real jerk. And I thought I was the jerk to her." David said.

"Why? Why did she prepared?" Jonas asked David. "She wanted to be with you." David answered and sat down next to Jonas. "If she would understand." Jonas said. "Understand?" David asked. "What do you mean?"

"I nearly married before I met her." Jonas said. "You nearly married?" David asked. Jonas pulled his phone out and opened the technical area of his smartphone. David saw was a ring inside the phone. "She died before I could ask her. Like my son James and my brother Michael." Jonas said with a sad look.

"I'm so sorry for you." David said and looked like he would understand. "I need some more time before I get into a new relationship. I do love her, but I'm tired. I don't want to get hurt again." Jonas said.

"Why do you not explain her it?" David asked. "I'm a little bit scared now. I should had guess that she make this stunt, but I didn't." Jonas answered."Don't be dramatic. I know how you could rescue your friendship." David said and wispered something in his ear.

After some hours Jonas went to Mia. She was still sad about Jonas. "Hey Mia." Jonas said, looking sad too. "Oh, it's you. Do you want to comfort me? That didn't happened with you around." Mia said looking angry again.

"No, I wanted to say sorry. Sorry that I can't return your feelings about me." Jonas said. "It's hard to explain. But you know I'm tired and my last relationship was for me like three weeks ago. Its hard for getting into a new. So I just wanna say: I'm sorry and I hope you forgive me." Jonas said and held a necklace with ring as pendants. "I hope we could stay friends." Jonas said.

"Where did you got this?" Mia asked and looked suprised. "Bought it in town." Jonas answered. "Do you like it?" he asked. "I do, but why?" she asked him. "I'm to tired to get into a new relationship like I said before. I just wanted to say sorry and let us stay friends" Jonas replied and held his hand out for her.

Mia smiled and took it. Jonas pulled her into a hug. "I forgive you and I understand." Mia said. "Thank you for being my friend." Jonas said and began to smile.

* * *

 **One day after the kidnapping...**

"Smith? Smith wake up. SMITH WAKE UP!" a voice said. Then Jonas opened his eyes and saw Nick in front of him. "Wilde? What are you doing here?" he asked. Then he beat him with his fist into his face.

"Owww! Why, dude?" Jonas asked him. "Why?" Nick asked back. "You brought us here." he added. "No I didn't. What happened the last thing I remember was..." Jonas paused. "Oh that happened." he said.

"What son of b-" Jonas began but a shock in his neck brought him to silence. "Hello creature or should I call you Jonas Jason Smith?" a voice said over a speaker. "I'm not a creature!" Jonas shouted at the speaker. "And Mr. Wilde he didn't brought you here. I did because of a othere reason." the voice said.

"What do you want?" Nick asked. "I want to play a game with you, but a friend of me isn't here. I tell you something. In the next 5 minutes there will be a prison escape and one of the inmates want to see this game, before it starts." the voice said. "JIGSAW" Jonas said.

"Who is this?" Nick asked. "Some horror movies. A killer names JIGSAW put people into a room and tell them to escape his traps." Jonas said. "Correct." the voice said. "I didn't heard about this movie, but this what I thought." the voice added.

"Before the game starts. I want to tell you what you got around you neck it's a..." the voice began. "Tame collar." the voice and Jonas ended. "Spoilsport." the voice said. "Who is this guest you mentioned?" Nick asked. "You will met him before the game starts." the voice said.

* * *

 **At the farm...**

After they went missing Judy called the sheriff for help and tried to comfort Mia, but Mia wasn't sad. She was angry. "Now he is gone and he will never come back." Mia said. "What do you mean?" Judy asked her. "You wouldn't understand." Mia told her and went into the house. She slambed the door shut.

Judy want go after her, but then her phone rang. "This is Hopps." Judy said as she picked up. "W...wait a second. There was a prison escape?" Judy asked. "No, I didn't read the news." she answered. "Chief, I can't come back to the ZPD now." she said. "I know it's an emergency, but I have another case to handle. Wilde went missing last night." Judy said. "No, no he didn't went away. I mean he is 'missing' missing." she said.

Then a deputy holds up a tranquilizer dart. "Sir, I have to correct myself." Judy began. "Nick isn't missing. He was kidnapped."

In the meanwhile Mia pack some stuff in a bag and wipes some tears from her eyes. Then she noticed something. In her bag was a gun, a vest and a smartphone. It was smaller then Jonas and bigger than Judy's phone. Mia unlocked it and saw a message. "Ready for the final act?" she read.

Then she threw it on the bed and looked at the vest and gun. She went to her closet and opened it. "Am I ready?" Mia asked herself and took a blue hoodie and work trousers. Then she placed it on her bed.

She looked back at the phone and unlocked it again. She saw the picture what she framed for him. Then she saw a app that looked like a map. "Good that you teached me to use a smartphone." Mia said and smiled. It was a tracking app.

She undressed herself and looked into a mirror. She saw the spot where her fur burned away few weeks ago. The fur was growing back. "I-I am... I am ready, Jonas." she said and looked proud at her reflection.

* * *

 **Some hours later...**

In the white room were Jonas and Nick sat...

"Do you want to know the difference between JIGSAW and this guy?" Jonas asked Nick. "What is the difference?" Nick asked to stay calm. "This room is clean like hell. I would call in the white room, because of the white walls, ceiling and bottom." Jonas answered. "I thought you wanted to make a joke." Nick said.

"I don't know good jokes on english. Sorry. If you could german you would lought like hell." Jonas told him. "Oh thats why you are so serious? You can't tell good jokes?" Nick asked and grinned. "One think what Judy told me about you is that you don't have a good sense of humor. So shut it." Jonas said.

"How did you met? And why do you trust a fox?" Nick asked him. "I met her few years ago. I nearly froze to death and Mia saved me. And I trust her not because she saved me. My parents showed me that you guys aren't bad. In this cartoon foxes were everytime the bad one, I asked them why. They told me they weren't." Jonas answered.

"You trust foxes your whole life?" Nick asked. "Yes, I do." Jonas answered. "It was just fun in the kitchen yesterday. But everytime I imagine you two. I see you together as a couple." Nick said.

Before Jonas could answer him the tame collar went on and shocked the two. Then the door opened. Someone pulled Nick out and Jonas couldn't do anything because of the collars.

* * *

 **Back at the farm...**

Mia opened her window. She wore the blue hoodie and work trousers. Then she jumped out and landed softly on a hay bale. Then she put on her blue hood. "I come and get you." Mia said.

Mia went to the town and bought a train ticket to Wolftown. Then she entered the train and sat down. Mia saw few meters beside her a young rabbit with his mother. "Mom there is a fox on the other window." the young girl said. Mia looked at the girl rabbit with her red eyes and gave her a little smile.

"What did I said about foxes?" the mother asked. "Do not get close to them or trust them, because everything they say are lies." the little girl said. Mia looked back at the window. "The world didn't chanced." she wispered.

After some minutes the train reached Wolftown. Mia stood up before the train stopped and the little rabbit girl too. She bumped into her and the young girl saw her gun. The young rabbit looked at Mia. "Get away from my daugther." the mother said and grabbed her daughters paw. "Mom, this fox has a gun." the young rabbit said. As the train came to a stop, the two rabbits ran out immediatly. And as Mia left the train, she saw the city, it was dark, dirty and scary. As she saw the city she remembered why she was here. She wanted to find Jonas and Nick.

As Mia went along street she looked more around the city. "Why on earth does a rabbit live her and not in Bunnyburrow?" Mia asked herself. Then Mia continued to walk down the street. "This city is like 1967th Zootopia and like Judy told me that much of Zootopia, than this city is much worst than Zootopia." she said.

After some minutes she arrived at a house and then she looked on her smartphone. Mia saw that it leads into the house. It was an old abandoned building with 7 floor and maybe it has a basement.

Mia went in and smelled something familiar. It was over the whole building and it didn't left her nose. She checked the first floor and didn't found anything. She decided to go upstairs, but couldn't. Because the stairs broke and she fell into the basement. Good for her that she landed on a mattress. Sure it hurts, but without the mattress her legs were broken.

As Mia opened her eyes again and noticed she wasn't dead. She stood up and smelled this scents stronger than on the first floor. She stood up and saw three things in the room. A TV, a table and a device on the table. She slowly pulled her weapon out and went to the table. She took the device and saw it wasn't bigger then a single claw of hers.

It was a tracking implant covered in blood, Jonas blood. Then she noticed a metal barrel of a handgun at her neck. "Do not turn around." someone said and grabbed her gun. "I have to show you something." he said and turned on the TV. She saw a live cam from a white room. In this white room sat Jonas. "Now he can hear you." the sheep behind her said.

At the white room. "Jonas?" Mia asked over the speaker. "Mia! Where are you?" Jonas asked. "They tricked me." Mia answered. "Oh, Miss Fox. Nice to meet you. I wanted to show you what this creature could do, but first I let Nick into the room again."

Jonas got shocked and Nick got thrown into the room. "I want to play a game with you three. Like Jonas noticed there is a gun in his pocket. It has just one single bullet. You have one minute to shot you or Nick. When the time is over and no one is dead, then Miss Fox will. Do you understand?" The voice asked.

Jonas pulled out the gun. Nick were on the ground and Jonas aimed the gun at him. He looked at him for a moment. "The gun just has one bullet, Smith. You have to chose." the voice added.

"Sorry." Jonas said and pulled the trigger. Then the shot rang out.

* * *

 **Info: Don't read to fast. I can't just describe better and I'm still learning. Just give me some time. Next chapter will be shorter and I need to rewrite some things. Well I do this with all chapters. Maybe I delete a better vision. I wish I got my original story from febuary, when I start writing Zootopia Fanfics. But my hard disk exploded and I can't remember anything what was in the story.**

 **See you at the next chapter. _Dachschaden_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another short chapter from me. I really don't try to rush to get this story over. It took 2 hours to make this chapter a little bit longer. First I planned 5 chapters but now they are 9 with a bonus chapter. I really hope you enjoy it to read my story. See you at the end.**

* * *

"Sorry." Jonas said and pulled the trigger.

 **Few hours ago...**

Someone dragged Nick out and put him cuffs on. Then this someone turned off the collar. Nick saw a sheep in black coat with a gun in his hoof. "Go." he said. Nick walked along the hallway. After some time the sheep stopped him and opened a door. In the next room, Nick could smell someone familiar, but didn't remembered the name of the person.

The sheep threw him into the room and locked the door. Nick stood slowly up and tried to open the door again. But he couldn't and he noticed it was really locked. "Why do you try to escape? We have so much to talk about." a familiar voice said. Nick knew this voice good enough.

Nick turned around and saw a sheep with a frightening smile. Nick jumped back as he saw this sheep. "You should be behind bars, Bellwether." Nick said and went in her direction, but he stopped because she had the remote for his collar.

"If I were you, I wouldn't step closer." Bellwether said. "So you are all behind this?" Nick asked her. "No, I'm not. But I think I need to introduce you to someone." Bellwether said. Nick smelled another sheep in the room. It was familiar with Bellwethers scents. Then some came into the room. It was a male sheep who looks like her. "This is my brother Eric Bellwether. He had a backup plan to get me out." Dawn said.

"Oh it is in the family?" Nick asked. The both sheeps grinned and looked at each other. Nick didn't feared those grins. "We are just one step." Eric said. "I don't care about your plans. I just want to see you both behind bars." Nick said and smiled.

Then Dawn gave Eric the remote and he pressed the button. Nick of course got shocked. "Well my sis want something from you. It has to do with this rabbit." Eric said. "No! I won't help you!" Nick said. Eric pressed the button again and Nick got shocked from the collar. "Good to know that you know what we want from you, fox." Eric said.

"No!" Nick screamed in pain. The shock didn't stopped, but then he fell to the ground. "Tell me her weakness." Dawn said and Eric pressed the button again. The feeling of fire was on Nicks neck.

* * *

 **Present time...**

She shut her eyes and could hear the shot through the TV's speakers. "Jonas..." she said and a tear rolled down her cheek. Then she opened eyes. "I'm sorry, Red-Eye." his voice said. Jonas had tears in his eyes and didn't shot Nick. He fired at the buttom next to Nick. "Why?!" Nick yelled. Nick stood up and pressed Jonas to the ground. "Why?! Didn't you saved her?" Nick asked him and clawed him into his face. The feeling of pain was in his face but Jonas ignored it.

Jonas didn't had any emotions on his face and she saw it over the screen. "He didn't killed him." she said and looked at her paws. Mia then turned around and tried to grab her gun. "I can't kill an innocent." Jonas said.

Jonas leaning on a wall in a seating position. Over a speaker they heard a shot. "Miss Fox?! Mia?!" Nick yelled in a worried ton. Jonas started to grin and laugh. "It was your plan! Wasn't it?" Nick asked him. "I knew it. You don't understand what is going on." Jonas said and continued laughing. He know that Nick don't know about what he taught her.

* * *

Wolftown...

Mia tried to grab her gun, but got pushed away from the sheep. Then he aimed at her chest and pulled the trigger. The shot rang out and the bullet hit her. Then another shot rang out and the bullet hit the TV behind her. The shot destroyed it. He shot another time and the bullet hit her in the stomach. Mia fell to the ground.

Mia lied there motionless and the sheep wanted to know she was dead. He held the handgun at her chest and searched her pulse. Mia opened her eyes and had a little grin in her face. She smelled the fear.

She bite him into the neck and grabbed her handgun. The sheep pulled the trigger in pain and the bullet hit her into the shoulder. She felt the pain but she didn't cared in the moment. She quickly aimed the gun on his head and pulled the trigger. The bullet flew through his head and came to a stop at the wall behind the body.

Then the body hit the ground and Mia slowly lowered the gun. Mia was shocked about what she just did, but couldn't think that much about it as she heard foot steps. Mia looked around and tried to hide behind the stairs. She smelled two more off them and they came closer.

Mia saw two sheeps were passing her. They looked like paramilitary and Mia suprised them from behind as she jumped over the chair and kicked on into the face to knock him out. She shot the other into the leg and tried to grab his gun with success.

The sheep was lying on the ground. Mia looked at him and knew he was the leader of the three. She pressed her gun on his nose. "Where are they?" she asked. "Stupid vixen!" he yelled at her in pain. Mia saw looked at his wound in his leg. Then her claws came out in her anger. She put a finger into the wound.

The sheep felt the pain immediatly. Her claws were cuting deeper into the flesh. "Will you tell me now?" Mia asked. "This is against the law you stupid cop." the sheep said. "I'm not a cop." Mia said and cut deeper into the flesh.

"Few minutes ago. I called the police, they should pick you up." the sheep said and grinned. "Where the hell are they?!" she yelled shot besides his ear. The sound was so loud that the sheep couldn't here his own voice.

"...you will find them there." the leader said. Mia knocked him out with the handgun grip. "Thanks." she said and heard the sirens of the police. "I come and get you." she said to herself with a little smile. As Mia came to the first floor she saw the officer walking to the door with real guns. Sure she wasn't in Zootopia where cops had just tasers and tranquilizers.

"WPD! Lay your weapon down and on the ground!" on officer yelled. Mia hadn't time to explain what happened to the police. She was on a unknown time limit, so she decided to run to the second floor. As she reached it she saw a hole in the wall on the end of the corridor and coincidentally there was the fire Escape of the next building. Mia stopped for a second and then as the officer reached the second floor, Mia started to run.

As Mia reached the edge, she jumped and the officer started to fire. She had luck that every bullet missed her. As she landed on the fire escape she looked back and the officer looked directly into her red eyes. The wolf cop looked more friendly than the hippo cop.

Mia slips down the ladder to the ground. She put her hood on again and left the area. She reached a park after some minutes. It looks and smelled worst but it looks okay enough to wait a few seconds. Mia got shot through her shoulder and her pullover had seen better days.

Well it was a new pullover and it smelled little bit like Jonas. It was the same that she wore as she invited him to the picnic. Everytime she smelled this scent she calmed down, but this time it smelled like sheep and fox blood. She was afraid and thought about what she did in the building.

Good that the bleeding stopped when she ran off from Wolftowns police. Last time she got shot Jonas was there and now he wasn't. It was funny for her, how many times she got hurt. Now she dosn't care how painful it was and what could happens next. 'Nothing can stop me' she thought. It was stupid to think so, but Mia was strong and had hope that everything wents well.

She went to the trainstation and tried to take the next train back to Bunnyburrow. For her final act she could need some help but as she reached the ticket machine, she heard some familiar voices she heard before and a scents she smelled before. She turned around and saw the same two officers from few minutes ago.

"Why do you think she is here?" the hippo officer. "I can smell her, because of wolf nose." the wolf officer said. "Oh no." Mia wispered and bought fast a ticket and went over to the plattform. She was afraid to get cought now. To run off from the police is a reason to get arrested.

The voices came still closer and this scent of her was still strong. Mia thought they would just pass her, but they didn't. As they saw the fox with a blue hood, they quickly react and pressed her against the wall.

Mia feared that she gets behind bars, so she stood calm. "Hello fox. Do you think I just let a criminal run off?" the hippo asked her. "Criminal?" Mia asked. "Oh a vixen. I thought it was a male fox." the wolf said and smiled a bit. "What do you officers want from me?" Mia asked. "We want to arrest you for murdering three unarmed sheeps." the hippo said.

"They were armed and tried to kill me. Wait you said three?" Mia asked in shock. She just killed one of them not all of them. "Everyone down there was dead. Everyone got a shot into the head." the hippo told her. "I-I just shot one. One I knocked out with a dropkick and the last I shot into the leg. Please I can't get arrested. They will find me." Mia said.

"Do you think, I believe in you, vixen?" the hippo asked. The wolf officer looked at her with a thoughful look. "No, sir. It's the truth. I and two of my friends are in deep trouble." Mia said looking more afraid. "Don't lie to me, vixen." the hippo said. "I don't lie. I never do." Mia said and tried to free herself but the hippos grip was to tight.

"Shut up, vixen. You are under arrest." the hippo said. The wolf looked at his partner and studied what he was doing. "But, sir you got the wrong one." Mia said. He turned her around and put her some cuffs on.

Then grabbed her tail. Mia knew he is breaking laws now. "Wow you foxes got a really fluffy tail." the hippo said and grinned. "Get off you pervert!" Mia yelled. She still looked afraid. Now the wolf looked angry at his partner. Then the hippo officer punched her into the stomach. "Officer Nilman? This is enough." the wolf said with an angry glare.

"Shut up rookie." officer Nilman said. "Hey, Nilman. Let her go immediatly or I will tell your chief." the wolf said. "He dosn't care so shut up." the hippo said. "Fine..." he said. Then he put one paw into his pocket and the other on his holster.

"ZPD!" he yelled. "You are under arrest for a few thing I saw today." the wolf said and pulled out his handgun and a ZPD badge. "What?" the hippo asked in shock. "What the heck does a ZPD officer in Wolftown?" the hippo asked and held her tight on the neck. "The mayor of Wolftown asked the mayor of Zootopia to help out. This why I got transfered to the WPD." the officer said.

The hippo pulled fast his gun out and aimed it on him. Mia took the advantage and freed her self from the grip. She took the wall in front of her to jump into the air with a backflip and kicked him into the back. He fell against the wall and got knocked out when his face hit it.

"That was an amazing kick, Miss. But I need to take you both in." the wolf said as she landed. "No, you don't." Mia said and grinned. "Give me a reason." the wolf said with a light smile. "One of this friends I mentioned is a ZPD officer." Mia said. "Who?" the wolf asked.

"Nicholas Piberius Wilde." she said. "Wait, Nick didn't told me he that he got a girlfriend." the wolf said. "I'm not his girlfriend. We just met yesterday, before he got kidnapped with my other friend I know since years." Mia said.

"Show me that I can believe you." the wolf said. "I would, but I got this tight cuffs on." Mia said and held her arms up to him. "Okay one second." the wolf said and pulled out a key. He opened the cuffs and took them away from her. Mia rubbed her arms where the cuffs were.

"Thanks." Mia said and pulled her phone out. Then got into her photo gallery and looked at a photo what Jonas took few weeks ago. It was a photo where you could see Mia, Judy and Jonas. She took a deep breath and gave it to the wolf officer.

"Wow, for a friendship like this... I think you aren't a killer. This was just self-defense what you did." the wolf said and smiled. "I found a strange scent from someone else. I didn't smelled that scent ever before." the wolf added.

He gave her the phone back and gave a quick salute. "Well, thanks officer..." she began, but didn't knew his name. "Wolford, miss Fox." Wolford said. "You know my name?" Mia asked. "Judy told us about you and Jonas." he answered. "Okay? Sorry for ran off again but I got a train to catch and you have to deal with this broken city." Mia said and ran off. "Well, than see you later, Mrs. Fox." Wolford said and broke his smile.

Mia got into the train and jumped into a seat. She saw officer Wolford who put cuffs on Nilman outside of her window. "I will never enter this city again." Mia said and smiled. "Well, I never expect to work with a bunny, but..." Mia said and smiled. "...but I really need her help" she finished.

Then she saw a sign. 'Welcome to Bunnyburrow'.

* * *

 **It's me again. Well I have to say thanks to Spectre47. He gave me an advice not to rush on this story. I try not to rush, but it's hard to write stories when you got friends they call you on discord to just play some video games I don't own. I'm a guy who can't say no. It's hard to say no. To a stranger I could say no, but not to friends. Stop with writing something to make this chapters longer.**

 **I wish you a good day and see you at the _final_ chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9 End

Judy sat in an armchair and thought about what happened. It was 2 pm and she didn't saw Mia since she found out that their friends got kidnapped. "Did you saw the vixen, Judy?" a voice asked her and pulled her out of her thoughts. Judy turned around and saw her brother David. "Hey David, no I didn't saw her and her name is Mia." Judy said and crossed her arms.

"I wanted to say sorry for the day she came here and what happened today." David said. "It's good that you want to ask for forgiveness, but I don't know where she is." Judy said. David looked at her older sister and saw she was tired. "Why the fox?" David asked. "You mean Nick?" Judy asked. "Yes, why did you chose him as partner?" David asked.

"Because I don't want to have someone else as partner." Judy answered. "And why is that so, Judy?" he asked. Judy shut her eyes for some minutes. "I tell you the story some other times." Judy answered. Then they heard the front door opened. Everyone went to the hall and saw Mia who entered the house.

"It's me guys." she said. Everyone except Judy got back to their activities. Mia had still a bag on her shoulders. "Where have you been?" Judy asked. "I had to get some fresh air, before I solve my first case." Mia answered and smiled. "Wait you aren't a cop so what do you mean with case?" Judy said. "Come to my room at 1430. I get a shower and meet you there and explain you everything." Mia said. Judy looked at her and saw the same look her chief gave her when she got orders.

"What?" Judy asked and Mia went upstairs. "Hey Mia I wanted to say sorry." David said with a sad voice. "This isn't the right time." Mia said. "Wait." David said and went in front of her to stop her. "I really got no time. So here the quick form to answere. I forgive you." Mia said and went into her room. She came without her back out again and went to the bathroom.

She undressed her hoodie and vest immediatly and threw it on the sink. Then she took a towel and dabbed the blood from her fur. "Ouch." she said as she dab over her wound. She then undressed her trouser and went into the shower.

"This hurts like hell." Mia said and turned the water on. It was cold for a minute, so she jumped out of the shower. And held her paw under the shower and when she noticed the water was warm, she went back under it again.

"I smell like blood, sheep, hippo and the dust in the air of Wolftown." Mia said as she took a sniff of herself. "Even my orange fur looks like dust." she said and saw how her fur looked like. It wasn't orange anymore it looked more than a brown fur.

After her shower it was 2 and a half o'clock. She went back with a towel on to her room. In her paws her cloths she put on the morning. As she entered her room, Judy was waiting for her. "Hi Judy." Mia said looking serious.

She opened her closet and threw a red pullover, a jacket and a jeans on her bed. Judy was waiting for her to speak. "I got to tell you something." Mia said as she put on her jeans. "And what?" Judy asked.

"I was in Wolftown this morning." Mia said. "Wolftown? Why do you decided to visit this city?" Judy asked. "Jonas left a message for me. He knew that he would cought by this psychos." Mia said. "He did? What was his message?" Judy asked.

"He asked 'Am I ready for the final act.' He asked me that when we both are nearly done with something. He left me some items to find him, but it didn't worked his kidnappers knew his plan and removed his tracking implant." Mia said and dropped the implant on her nightstand.

"What Jonas had another implant?" Judy asked. "I didn't knew either." Mia answered. "Mia you can't just go their what if it were a trap." Judy said looking a bit woried about what she just did. "It was a trap." Mia said and threw some of her old cloths on the bed. Judy saw the vest, the hoodie with holes and blood on it.

"Well I think the WPD works with the kidnapper. Good that your colleague Wolford was their undercover and rescued me from the WPD. Even when he shot at me too, I am thankful for it." Mia said and put the pullover on.

"Well that explains the holes and the wounded shoulder." Judy said. "Now I got blood on my paws. I didn't had to kill before, but today it changes." Mia said. Judy wided her eyes as she said the word 'kill'. "You killed someone?" Judy asked. "A criminal. It was self-defense. As more of them came I shot one in the leg and knocked the other out. Do you want to know who is behind this?" Mia asked.

"Who?" Judy asked. "It's your former mayor Bellwether and her evil brother." Mia answered. "Wait what? She is rotting in a prison cell. No... wait there was a prison escape could it be..." Judy said looked a bit afraid. "No this can't be. She will... She will hurt him." Judy said.

Mia put her jacket on. Then she took the gun from her bag and place it in the inside pocket of her jacket. Mia grabbed the other magazines and put it her jeans pockets. Judy looked at her with a confused look.

"We have to stop that." Mia said, grinned and held a key up in the air. It was the key for the farms truck. Judy stood there speakless. "It wasn't hard to get it from your dad. Don't tell him." Mia said and her grin faded away.

Judy just nodded and left the room. Mia looked around coner and saw she entered her own room. Mia looked back at her bed and picked up her vest. Two bullets stuck into it and she pulled them out.

"I don't think I could use this again. When they hit me at the same spots..." Mia spoke but got cut off when someone knocked on the door. Mia turned around and saw Judy in the doorframe with her uniform on. "Do you thought I give up? I'm a police officer after all." Judy said and smiled.

* * *

 **Outside...**

The engine started and they drove into the direction of Zootopia. Judy drove and Mia sat besides her. "Why do you even got a gun? They are illegal out here for normal citizens." Judy said. "Everyone got secrets and I'm just a thief." Mia said.

"So why are they behind you two?" Judy asked. "They want him, not me. Jonas has more secrets than I had. He knew something I don't." Mia told her. "Why didn't you ask him?" Judy asked. "He is my friend. I don't have to tell him to give me every information." Mia answered.

* * *

 **Some hours later...**

Jonas looked at Nick. He had his eyes closed. 'Nick, will not trust me again. Should I tell him? No, I can't. He wouldn't understand.' Jonas thought and then looked into the middle of the room and saw the gun. 'Maybe this could work.' he thought.

He stood up and grabbed the gun. "You are right." Jonas began. Nick looked up to him. "I'm the man behind all this. I wanted to tell you what I will do with your bunny." he said and got a kick into the face. He landed against the door.

"And when I'm done. I start again." Jonas said. Nick pushed him against the wall and Jonas fell to the ground. He was now on eye level with Nick. "Come on is that everything you got, son of a tailor?" Jonas asked. Nick kicked him into his chest. 'I think that was a rib.' Jonas thought and grinned.

"I know you, Wilde." Jonas said. "Can you shut up?!" Nick yelled. "Are you done or do I get more?" Jonas blinked with his eye and him after he stopped hurting him. "Do you want to sing 'Fox on the run' to get out or do you kill me now?" Jonas asked him again. Nick held his claws at his throat and then there collar went off.

The security guards came in and pulled Nick out again. Jonas lied there on the ground and the door shut. As the shock stopped, he slowly stood up.

* * *

 **Zootopia...**

"Why do you need my help?" Judy asked. "You know the city more than me. I left the city years ago and you're still living here." Mia answered. "Are all questions answered?" she asked. "Not even the half of it." Judy answered.

Judy stopped the vehicle at an abandoned subway station. "Good to know that this station is still closed. I heard it is closed since 1966." Mia said. "You know more historical facts than I do. Now lets go, we need to get them out of there." Judy said and opened the door.

She hopped out and shut the door. Mia did the same and followed Judy. "Here we are." Judy said and held the door of the subway station open. Mia slipped through it and Judy too. Then the both went down stairs. But before they went around the corner Mia stopped Judy.

"Smell some rams down their." Mia said and sniffed more. "...and gunpowder and nighthowler." she added and pulled out her pistol. "This would be to loud and I don't want more dead people." Judy said and pulled her weapon down. "I won't kill anyone. I promise." Mia said and put her pistol away.

"Do you want to sneak in?" Mia asked. "Do you got a plan how?" Judy asked. "No." Judy said. Mia and Judy took the silence to think about a plan. "Understood, sir. We're checking upstairs." a male voice said. Judy and Mia heard it and hid behind a counter. "Now." Mia sheeps passed them and Mia and Judy slide over the table. They went around the corner and heard someone saying: "Did you hear that?"

"No, come on. We have to go." another voice said. Mia and Judy saw four more armed rams downstairs. "You take the two on the right and I the two on the left." Mia said. "Wait you told me you weren't good in hand to hand fights." Judy said. "I am. But I'm good in surprise attacks.

Mia saw a loosened pipe and picked it up. "Lets move." Judy said. Mia and Judy went closer to the remaining guards. The both were ready to attack so they did. Mia beat one with the pipe and grabbed her gun and knocked the other guy out with the grip of the pistol. Mia knocked one out with a dropkick and the other pulled her down. He didn't noticed that Mia was behind him.

Mia kicked the pipe and it hit his head and knocked him out. "Thanks." Judy said and pushed the ram away. "Wow and I thought I were bad in hand to hand fights." Mia said and grinned. "I had handle it alone, but thanks for the help." Judy said.

"We can discuss it later." Mia said and continued. Then they heard some piece of metal hit the ground behind them. The both looked behind them and saw two sheeps who run into covers. And then they heard again some metal hit the ground. They looked to their feets and saw a blue handgranade.

Mia sniffed into the air and pushed Judy away. "NIGHTHOWLER!" she yelled. Then the toxin came out of the granade. Mia breathed it in and fell to the ground. She threw her gun to Judy before it knocked her out.

Judy cought it and opened fire at the two rams. She hit one in the arm and the other in the leg. Judy noticed the gun was empty so she threw it away. As the toxin fade away Judy looked for Mia.

She kneed beside her down and checked her pulse. Mia's mouth was open and a blue liquid left her mouth. Judy noticed she wasn't breathing. She needs to resuscitate her. But before she could started she began to cough.

"You... don't... have to... resuscitate me." Mia said and looked at her. She was ready to beat Mia with the pipe. "You didn't went savage." Judy said. "What?" Mia asked. "Maybe it will takes effect later, like last time." Mia said. "You need to check you after we are done with this." Judy said.

Mia stood up and took her gun. "Fourteen bullets left." Mia said and pulled the old magazin out and load the new magazin. Then she put the gun into her jacket again.

* * *

 **Into the white room...**

Jonas pulled the door open and went out of the room. He was now into a smaller and not so cleaned room. "Thanks to the guys who gave us a gun with metal spring to shot ourself." Jonas said. "I want to see the faces of them when they notice I'm not here anymore." he said and smiled. Then he saw a pumpgun on a desk. "That will help me to shoot my way out." he picked it up. "Four slugs over, small enough to held it with one hand. Perfect." Jonas said and smiled.

Then a guard came into the room. Jonas threw the pistol grip after him and hit him at the head. "Well you can use a useless weapon as weapon. Stopp talking to yourself." Jonas said. Jonas went through the door and checked every corner.

Then he heard someone scream. The sound of this screams was painful to hear but he followed the screams and saw a whole hall with dead prey mammals. Everyone got shot. Jonas saw many dead animals and humans in the war so it wasn't new for him. "We had a deal." someone said. Jonas heard a whisper but could understand it.

"What do you mean with not anymore?" the same voice asked. Then a shot rang out. Jonas turned on the light and saw a sheep bleeding on the ground. Jonas went slowly to him, checked the area and kneed besides him. It was Dawns brother Eric. "Take deep breathes." Jonas said to calm him down. "He tricked us." Eric said shocked. "Who tricked you?" Jonas asked him and pressed his hand on his wound. "His name is..." he began but slowly shut his eyes. Jonas took a deep breath and checked his pulse but couldn't find it. Eric stopped breathing too.

Jonas turned around and saw two familiar faces.

* * *

 **Meanwhile by Nick...**

"Now tell me her weak points." Dawn said. "Never." Nick said. Then a ram beat him with a crowbar into the chest. "Why do you still protect her? You are a fox." Dawn said. "How many space is in your brain?" Nick asked. "Not enough to just let you go." she answered.

"I need to know how I can beat the bunny." Bellwether said to his guard and went into the next room. "I will, Miss." the guard with the crowbar said. He took Nick on his neck and threw him against a wall. Then he beat him few time with the crowbar. Then a door opened and a shot rang out.

* * *

 **Few minutes before...**

Judy and Mia entered the room and saw a hallway and a shut door on the end. The two walked along the hallway and opened the door at the end. "I can smell blood and... Jonas." Mia said and sniffed around. On the other side was corridor that split up in the middle.

"I follow your nose." Judy said. Mia went along the corridor and looked around the right corner and what she saw shocked her. "Now I know why it smells like blood down here." Mia said and looked back to Judy. "What do you see?" Judy who stood behind Mia asked.

"10 or more dead bodys." Mia answered and took a deep breath. Judy held her paw on her mouth. "I smell it now." she wispered. "Who tricked you?" someone asked. "His name is..." another voice began but never finished. Judy and Mia went around the corner and approach a room on the end. They tried to ignore the body on the ground.

They saw Jonas kneeing besides a sheep and had blood on his hands. He turned around and looked them into the eyes. He took the pumpgun besides him and stood up. "What did you done?" Mia asked him. "It wasn't me." Jonas answered her looking serious. He didn't looked like he was sick of the blood or the body. He looked normal and it was creepy.

Mia pulled her gun and aimed it on Jonas. Jonas stepped back. "Mia?" he asked and looked at her in shock now. "Mia what are you doing?" Judy asked her. Mia stepped back and aimed the gun at both. "Why?" she asked. "What?" Jonas asked her. "What is going on?" Judy asked the both.

"Why didn't you told me before you just left?" Mia asked him. "Why did you saved Wilde and yourself and not me? Why did you even brought me into danger?" she asked him. "I didn't brought you into danger and I knew you could save yourself." Jonas answered.

"But why did you left me a message?" Mia asked. Jonas made a step forward and Mia shot at him and hit the collar. Then he quickly grabbed her gun. "Where did you got my bag?" Jonas asked her and wasn't angry that she just shot at him. "I found it on a tree." Mia answered and was afraid about him. "I had it on when I got cought." he said and looked confused.

"You mean they planned all this?" Judy asked him. "I think they aren't working alone. Eric said someone tricked them. I think we aren't alone down here." Jonas explained. "You didn't gave me the stuff to save you two?" Mia asked and felt guilty. "Yes, but it is nice that you tried it." Jonas said and smiled. Mia still felt guilty because of shooting at him. Jonas got on his knees. "Red-Eye." he said and put of the collar he wore and smiled at her. "You know I can't stay bad at you and I think Judy won't arrest you for what you did. If she does I will care about that." he said.

"What do you mean?" Judy asked. "About something Wilde wouldn't be happy to hear." Jonas answered and smiled a bit. "What is with Nick?" Judy asked. "Can you call backup?" Jonas asked. "I can, but what about Nick?" Judy asked. "You know what? You call backup and I get Nick." Jonas said. Jonas stood up and dropped the pistol and the collar. "Lets go." Jonas said and the three started to ran back into the corridor and split up again in the middle.

Jonas went along the corridor and opened the door at the end. He saw three armed sheep' in the next room. He aimed at the first and pulled the trigger. As the shot rang out Jonas went aimed the gun at another and shot him before he could pull his weapon. Then he grabbed the gun of the second and threw the gun at the last one. "Two left." Jonas said and counting the slugs in his pumpgun.

The next door was locked and Jonas shot the lock open. "One left." Jonas said and kicked the door open. He saw ram that beat Nick with a crowbar. Jonas pulled the trigger and shot the ram. Then he placed the pumpgun at the table and took the knife on the table.

"Wait a second." Jonas said to Nick and opened the next door. In the next room sat a female sheep with headphones on. She was humming to a song. Jonas stepped closer and held the knife around her throat. Then he threw the headphones away. "You are under arrest, Mrs. Bellwether." Jonas said.

"You aren't a cop, creature." she said and didn't looked afraid. "No, but I'm a soldier." Jonas replied. "Now I give you the choice your brother didn't had. You surrender or you die." he said. "Wait my brother didn't had a choice?" she asked now looking afraid. "He is dead." Jonas said without hesitate.

Bellwether turned around and hit him into the stomach. "You are a monster!" she said looking sad. "And you are right." Jonas said and beat her with the knifes grip. Then he dragged her on his shoulder and went out of the room. Nick were lying on the ground still conscious. "You got her?" Nick asked breathing heavy. "I think your vacations will be longer." Jonas said and helped him up.

"Can you walk?" Jonas asked. "What do you think?" Nick asked. "I think immediatly amputation of you legs because of getting beat into the stomach." Jonas said and grinned. "Well I thought you can't be funny." Nick said. "I have to say, you were a good con." he added.

"Nah not my think to hustle some people. I like to help people." Jonas said. "You killed some." Nick said. "They were bad people, Nick. They tried to kill you." Jonas said. "Hey, I tried to kill you too." Nick said. "You on a long list of people who tried to kill me." Jonas answered. "You know I'm very hungry." Nick said.

"How about we get a cooked bunny?" Jonas said and grinned. "When I can invite Judy?" Nick said and grinned too. "Okay stop with that. It isn't even that funny." Jonas said. They went through the corridor and opened the door to the hallway. The two heard footsteps coming closer. Then got blinded by a flashlight.

"HEY WE SAT IN A ROOM WITHOUT THAT MANY LIGHT!" Nick yelled. "Shut the light off!" Jonas said. "My EYES! Nick yelled. "Good that I ain't got nightvision." Jonas said. "Surrender now!" a voice said. "Hey it's me Nicholas." Nick said.

"Oh it's Nick." a voice said. Then they shut off the light. Nick and Jonas saw five ZPD officers. Nick and Jonas went closer to them. "I got an escaped prisoner for you, officers." Jonas said and put down Bellwether.

Two officer brought the two up to the streets. Their were some paramedics, some officers and Judy and Mia. They were talking to the chief who was a buffalo. The both went to the two. "Chief Bogo." Nick said. "Wilde, what happened?" the chief asked. "We got kidnapped and cought Bellwether." Nick replied. "Mr. Smith got more details." he added. "Who is Mr. Smith?" the chief asked. "That's me." Jonas said.

"What happened?" the chief asked him. "Few weeks ago, I and Mia Fox got kidnapped from the same people. I'm from a species you don't see everyday. They wanted to cut me into pieces first and to Mrs. Fox they wanted to test the a nighthowler toxin what was a failure the first time. The second time they broke into the house of the Hopps family in Bunnyburrow to kill Judy Hopps. Mrs. Fox and Mrs. Hopps became friends on the day before." Jonas said and made a pause to take a deep breath.

"They shot Mrs. Fox with nighthowler and this time it works. I woke up the morning and stopped Mrs. Fox before she could kill her. Then the third time, they kidnapped me and Wilde to finish their work. Before Eric Bellwether, who freed his sister Dawn Bellwether, died, he told me about he wasn't alone. He couldn't tell me any names." Jonas said.

"We got Dawn, do you think she knows?" the chief asked. "I think not. Mrs. Bellwether knows that her brother wasn't working alone, but don't know about the names either." Jonas said. "Good work, Mr. Smith." the chief said.

"Officer Hopps, Wilde and Mr. Smith and Mrs. Fox. You four get a medical check immediatly" the chief said. "Thanks chief." Jonas, Nick and Judy said. Mia didn't said anything.

Some hours later after they got checked by a doctor in the hospital. Jonas stood on the roof of the hospital. It was a cold night and he was freezing. "Hey, Mr. Smith. You should go in." a nurse said who took a break to smoke. "No, I'm okay. I used to feel the cold air." Jonas answered. He was leaning against the railing and put his phone on it.

He opened the music app and played a song. (It has begun by Starset.)Jonas hummed the melody and before the text ends he sang 'It has begun' five times. The text ended after this, but the melody continues. Jonas notice someone stood behind him and he turned around.

It was Mia. She stood behind since few minutes. Jonas went closer to her and got on his knees. The both were on eye level now. They didn't spoke for the moment, then Jonas hugged her. "I'm sorry." Jonas said and broke out in tears. Mia hugged him back and was confused why he was crying. "I lied to you about-" Jonas got cut of by shot that rang out.

"Jonas?" she asked. His hug lose. Mia looked at him and saw he was bleeding on the head and his eyes slowly shut. "JONAS!" she yelled. "I NEED HELP!" Mia screamed at the nurse who just finished his break. The nurse pressed the alarm button behind him and ran to the both.

Two paramedics came upstairs and the nurse pulled Mia away. She was shocked. "JONAS!" she yelled. Then she looked around and saw someone black dressed on the other roof. He held a sniper rifle in his hands and looked at them for a while. He dropped the gun there and pointed with a finger on it.

"What?" she asked herself. Then the shooter disappeared in the night. "What?! This guy survived it!" a paramedic said. "Who the heck was that?" she asked herself.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading my story. I was thinking about to delete this story but then I noticed in the last chapters I was getting better. Maybe I will remake the first 4 chapters don't know let me know. I got two more projects I'm working on. A bonus chapter or a postcredit scene to this story and another Zootopia story with Nick as the main character.** **It was hard to think how this story could end so I watched some movies and decided for an open/bad ending.**

 **Now I want to promis to involve Judy and Nick more in the sequela. Again Thanks for reading. See you at the next story. :)**

 _ **Dachschaden**_


	10. Chapter 10 Christmas Eve

**Short bonus chapter**

* * *

A year later...

It was cold and snowy in the whole city. They just had their cloths that they wore in the spring. Even when they are close to die they won't give up because it's Christmas Eve today.

A man in light blue sat in a dark corner at a fence. It was cold for him too. He heard someone sneaking up to him. Then the man surprisingly spoke. "I told you to not come back, Mia." he said. Behind him was a vixen in black cloths. "I couldn't stay home and let them kill you, Jonas." she said.

Then she grabbed the fence and started to climp over it. "I showed some people where to hide in the city." she said. Then she jumped down from the top of the fence. He still sat there. "I'm proud of you." he said. His expression was down he looked sick.

"Jonas, are you okay?" Mia asked him. "It's just damn cold that is all." he answered. "You don't looks so." Mia told him. "My life is not important." he told her. "Jonas?" she asked. "Ever since I'm here I was thinking about you. You know. I thought we could be that great cop team we wanted to be. Then he appeared again and I helped him. I'm so sorry." Jonas answered.

"Jonas we both know that you don't have to fear him anymore." Mia told him. His expression was still down. He gave himself the fault of what happened. A tear rolled down his cheek. "I don't want this anymore!" he cried out. His tears flow fast.

Mia knew him much well why he is crying. He thought he did the right thing but then he got betrayed. She lowered herself to his high and hugged him slowly. "This are real tears." he said quietly still crying.

"Jonas?" she asked quietly back. "What have they done to you?" He didn't answered for a while. He was still crying. "I... I don't know." he said quietly. He rubbed his face on her. His tears stopped. "Mia?" he asked. "I regret that I said I don't wanted to see you anymore." he said. "I forgive you." she whispered into his ear and gave him a quick kiss on his cold cheek.

"I told you not to..." he said and she pulled back. "Nevermind." he said after he noticed how different she looked today. She smiled at him. She came closer to his face and kissed him on his mouth. As they broke the kiss she showed him what she got for him.

"I got a scarf, handmade gloves and hat for ya." she said and gave it to him. "They will kill me when they know that I got a friend from outside." he said. "When they kill you they will fast regret for what they did." she answered. "Now I get protected by you, that's sweet." Jonas said.

He put on the gloves, the scarf and the hat then he stood up slowly. "I..." she began. "I know." he said and kneed down to her. Then he gave her another kiss. "You did well. Please don't change the way you think. One day we will get out of here." he said. "Do you saying goodbye?" Mia asked. "No. I just wanted to say merry Christmas." he said.

Some flashbacks came up as she was a kid. "Merry Christmas Mia." someone said behind a glass wall. The person had a gift in her hands.

Back to the both. Jonas smiled at her. "Now go." he said and gave her a quick hug. She then started to climp the fence up and jumped down the other side. She then turned to him and went closer to the fence. He still stood there and smiled then a light behind him blinded her. "Now go." Jonas said again. She turned around and started to walk. "Marry Christmas you too, Jonas!" she shouted while she was running into darkness.

Jonas stood there alone then some quards surrounded him. "H57924! STAY DOWN!" they yelled at him. "Merry Christmas you all." Jonas said quietly still looking at her. "Was that an insult?!" someone yelled. Then they beat him down.

The blood turned the snow red.

* * *

 **Like Jonas said Merry Christmas. :)**


End file.
